Pacific Love
by Tina Fullbuster
Summary: Nuestras magas han decidido irse a un viaje de relajación pero se niegan a llevar a sus compañeros... Lógicamente los chicos no se quedaran de brazos cruzados y han decidido seguirlas...¿que sera lo que motiva a nuestras haditas?
1. Chapter 1

_**Pacific Love**_

El día era hermoso, el cielo completamente despejado e iluminado por un radiante sol daban la perfecta oportunidad para que las chicas de Fairy Tail se reunieran a descansar y despejarse del habitual caos del gremio…

—Ahh…que bien se siente esto—exclamaba la rubia mientras bebía su malteada

—Así es, algunos días alejadas de esos idiotas del gremio nunca están demás—agrego asintiendo con la cabeza la pelirroja

—Lu-chan, ven a jugar voleibol conmigo!—irrumpió la pequeña McGarden

—Claro Levy-chan—respondió alegremente la rubia mientras se levantaba de su silla

—Yo también me uno—proclamo Erza

—Ara ara…entonces creo que todas deberíamos jugar—agrego Mira con una de sus dulces y delicadas sonrisas

Los equipos quedaron así: Erza ,Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, Levy y Laki Vs. Mira, Lisanna, Cana, Evergreen ,kinana y Bisca; mientras que Charles era la arbitro.

Al principio todo fue muy tranquilo, pero las capitanas de ambos equipos, Erza y Mira respectivamente, parecieron haber recordado su antigua rivalidad,la que rápidamente arrastro al resto de las chicas a una batalla descomunal donde la magia no se hizo esperar…

* * *

Mientras tanto el gremio se encontraba relativamente tranquilo. Gajeel, Elfman y Laxus se encuentran bebiendo cerveza, observando a Jet y Droy aun lloriqueando por la partida de Levy y evitando quedar en medio de la pelea de Gray y Natsu…

—Mocosos—resonó la voz del Maestro e inmovilizo a los presentes—hoy ya se cumplen 2 días desde que nuestras chicas se fueron y ustedes ya han destruido la mitad del gremio—dijo rabioso y con cataratas en los ojos—Por esto eh decidido que nosotros también nos iremos a Nerfealt para descansar y de paso evitar la destrucción del gremio…

—Esto será una molestia—bramo Laxus

—Estoy encendidooo—grito Natsu—Happy vamos a poder divertirnos—agrego con su lengua serpenteando

—Aye Sir! pero Natsu … si hacemos algo Erza nos castigara—dijo temblando el gatito azul

Los recuerdos de Erza apaleándolos a todos inundaron la mente de los magos…  
—¡Ya les dije que es un viaje solo para chicas!—espeto la Scarlet

—Pero nosotros también queremos ir—respondió Happy, quien fue apoyado por el resto de los chicos

—Tal vez no sea tan malo que nos acompañen—suspiro la maga estelar—después de todo estamos acostumbrados a viajar todos juntos

—No te dejes llevar Lucy ,este será un viaje de descanso y relajación y con ellos seria imposible—acoto seria la pelirroja

—Supongo que tienes razón—suspiro la rubia...llevaban cerca de media hora intentando convencer a los chicos para que se quedaran pero nada daba resultado— pero si no nos damos prisa no llegaremos a tiempo al tren

—Pero porque rayos no nos dejan ir—grito enfadado Natsu

—Porque haremos cosas de chicas—dijo Erza quien ya había perdido la poca paciencia que tiene

—¡Me importa una mierda!—grito Natsu—si no nos dejan ,iremos por las malas—dijo levantando su puño e invitando a los hombres a un motín en contra de la pelirroja

—Serás...—susurro Erza por lo bajo mientras comenzaba a re-equiparse y a golpear a cuanto imbécil se le pusiera por delante… Tal fue el escándalo que hasta el maestro acabo siendo arrasado por la furia de la Scarlet. Una vez terminada la masacre, la pelirroja salió triunfal dirigiéndose a la estación junto a su rubia amiga...

—Precisamente para evitar que nos...les den otra paliza las vigilaremos a escondidas—aun siendo el maestro sabia que no hay nada mas terrorífico que el poder femenino

—¡Espiar no es de hombres!—grito Elfman

—Esto no va a salir bien—dijo Rogue,quien junto a Sting y sus gatos se unió al gremio después de la disolución de Sabertooth

—Va a ser divertido—susurro Sting

—Que planeas—Curioso dirigió su mirada al rubio, lo conocía desde hace mucho y sabia lo "travieso" que era y aunque solo llevaban unos meses en el gremio, con ese tiempo le bastaba para saber que el y los demás no saldrían bien parados de esta

—Por ahora nada—sonrió el rubio

Así fue como los hombres de Fairy Tail emprendieron camino a Nerfealt, ciudad a la que se habían ido sus compañeras…

* * *

—Etto…señoritas—hablaba un hombre pequeño de cabellos morados mientras observaba a unas chicas tendidas en la arena—se encuentran bien—seguía intentando sin obtener respuesta

—Gray-sama—hablaba entre sueños Juvia con corazones revoloteando a su alrededor

—Que habrá ocurrido aquí—se preguntaba el hombrecillo al ver el desastre que había en la playa…sillas tiradas por doquier, un par de hoyos de mas de 1 metro de profundidad, la red de voleibol quemada o lo que quedaba de ella y un montón de chicas durmiendo plácidamente en medio del desastre…

—¡¿Que diablos paso aquí?!—se espanto un hombre que formaba parte de la milicia y había sido enviado a la playa para controlar ciertos "sucesos"

—¿Que pasa?—con el grito del hombre la pequeña dragona se despertó y vio la escena, comenzando a recordar como un simple juego termino convirtiéndose en una feroz batalla que les llevo toda la tarde y las dejo rendidas en los brazos de morfeo—Etto…chicas despierten—comenzó a mover a sus compañeras que una a una fueron reincorporándose…

Gracias a los tramites de Erza y Mira las chicas fueron dejadas en libertad a la mañana siguiente, llevándose solo una advertencia y una cuota por los daños causados…

* * *

Esa misma mañana los chicos del gremio llegaron a destino, unos en mejores condiciones que otros claro...

—Diablos, si que se ponen débiles con esto—regañaba Gray mientras cargaba a su amigo-rival a una banca de la estación

—isdhkasjdhajdlk—balbuceaba el dragón de fuego

—sdajhsalsdi—intentaban defenderse también los demás Dragon Slayers

—Claro, claro como digan—los ignoraba el ya desnudo Gray—viejo, a donde nos vamos ahora

—Al Hotel Pacific, ahí es donde se están quedando las chicas… pero antes ponte ropa—suspiro el maestro

—Cuando fue que…?!—se espanto el ojigris, recuperando sus prendas perdidas  
—Pero viejo—dijo Laxus ya recuperado—no se supone que nos tenemos que esconder

—Y así lo haremos—comenzó con su explicación a los chicos que ya estaban volviendo en si—el Hotel Pacific no es un hotel como tal, sino que consta de varias cabañas repartidas estratégicamente, todas están cercanas pero ninguna se topa con la otra… es el lugar perfecto para una misión de espionaje como la nuestra—termino asintiendo con su cabeza dándose la razón a si mismo

—Estoy encendido!—grito entusiasmado el pelirosa ya recuperado

—Vámonos mocosos—sonrió el maestro mientras guiaba al resto de los chicos…

* * *

—Juvia no puede creer que nos hayan arrestado—se quejaba la maga de agua

—Al menos no presentaran cargos—suspiro la maga estelar

—Todo esto es mi culpa deberían golpearme—se torturaba la pelirroja

—Erza-san no debería culparse, todas nos excedimos un poco—consolaba la pequeña Wendy

—Wendy tiene razón—la apoyo Mirajane—Deberíamos ir a desayunar todas juntas y luego ir de compras para despejarnos

—Me parece buena idea—apoyo la Scarlet y así partieron a un café que estaba en medio de la cuidad…

* * *

Luego de registrarse y dejar sus cosas en una de las cabañas, los chicos decidieron ir por algo de comer al café que les recomendó la mujer que los recibió al llegar al Hotel Pacific; pero al llegar vieron a sus compañeras charlando y riendo en una de las mesas, lo cual por poco y les provoca un infarto…

—Que rayos hacen aquí—susurro Gray, quien junto a sus compañeros se escondió tras de una pared

—Que importa vamos a comer con ellas—dijo sonriente el pelirosa

—Acaso eres idiota—lo detuvo el ojigris—si nos ven nos matan

—A quien le dijiste idiota, eh ojos caídos—reclamo Natsu mientras encendía sus puños—sjdksadhadsjfn—su boca fue tapada por la mano de Gajeel

—ajksdaskadk—intentaba hablar Gray, mientras Laxus imitaba la acción de Gajeel al ver a las chicas saliendo del café

—Estuvo cerca—suspiro Sting, quien a pesar de su apariencia ruda había aprendido a temerle a las chicas del gremio, cosa que claro jamás aceptaría

—A donde van ahora—comento el maestro—será mejor seguirlas, no podemos perderlas de vista ahora que las encontramos—y es que aunque el maestro confiaba en las chicas, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que sus niñas anduvieran solas por ahí y les pasara algo, esa era la razón tras el viaje...

Habían seguido a las chicas por aproximadamente 6 horas y ellas solo se dedicaban a entrar en cada tienda saliendo cada vez mas cargadas, en estos momentos se encontraban en un restaurante dispuestas a almorzar...

—Natsu, tengo hambre—lloriqueaba Happy mientras se posaba en la cabeza de su pelirosa amigo

—Viejo ya vámonos no creo que hagan nada mas por hoy—dijo cansado el ojigris

—Supongo que tienen razón—suspiro el maestro—vámonos a comer a ese restaurante de enfrente

—Alfiiiiiin—salieron corriendo Natsu y los demás chicos

Comieron en relativa paz ya que de lo hambrientos que estaban ninguno pronuncio palabra mas que para pedir otra porción; lo que no sabían era que el restaurante en el que comieron era uno de los mas caros de la ciudad y para pagar la comida tuvieron que lavar platos, servir mesas y barrer el lugar durante el resto de la tarde.

Cansados por fin terminaron su castigo y llegaron a la cabaña, pero cuando estaban a punto de ir a dormir escucharon unas voces conocidas para ellos,en efecto, eran las chicas quienes se encontraban en la cabaña contigua y pese a lo cansados que estaban decidieron seguirlas ya que lo que oyeron definitivamente no fue de su agrado…¡no podían dejar que sus amigas se fueran de parranda y dejarlas a merced de quien sabe cuantos imbéciles!

Después de un rato siguiendo a las magas por fin las vieron entrar a un Pub, luego de unos minutos estando fuera decidieron que era momento de entrar, no sin antes ponerse a regañadientes los disfraces que el maestro saco de quien sabe donde y que a la vista de los machos eran totalmente ridículos …el lugar era mucho mas grande y ostentoso de lo que creían, estaba prácticamente colapsado y había un escenario en medio , con gente bebiendo en las mesas y la barra, risotadas por todas partes ,un par de tipos insultándose en una esquina del lugar, etc.… viéndolo así se sentían casi como en Fairy Tail, ante este pensamiento una gota les resbalo por la cabeza…

Se sentaron en una mesa ubicada en un lado del local para así pasar desapercibidos, pidieron un par de tragos y buscaron con la mirada a sus amigas; pero se llevaron la sorpresa de sus vidas al ver a chicos de Lamia Scale y Blue Pegasus sentados a unos cuantos metros de ellos, estaban a punto de pararse de su lugar para ir a uno mas apartado, pero la voz de un hombre que estaba sobre el escenario hizo que se quedaran donde estaban…

—Buenas nocheeeeees!—grito entusiasmado el apuesto animador de cabello verde que tenia aproximadamente 20 años—como todos saben nuestra querida Nerfealt a decidido coronar a una bella reina para celebrar la llegada del verano este año, para hacerse con la corona han llegado bellas magas de todas partes del país(en los carteles de inscripción decía que se debía ser maga y ser parte de un gremio oficial)—continuo con una gran sonrisa—¡no tardemos mas y veamos a nuestras bellas participantes!

Los gritos masculinos no se hicieron esperar en cuanto las chicas comenzaron a aparecer en el escenario, pero a nuestros magos se les desencajo la mandíbula al ver a sus amigas entre ese grupo de féminas sobre el escenario, no entendían nada, supuestamente habían ido a relajarse y ahora resulta que se inscribían en un concurso sin siquiera contarles…

El animador hizo que las chicas se presentaran y luego comenzó a decir una sarta de estupideces sobre el honor que era tenerlas ahí, lo bellas que se veían, alentaba a que dieran lo mejor y bla bla; los chicos no prestaban atención a lo que ocurría ya que estaban hablando sobre el tema y no entendían porque sus amigas les habían ocultado lo del concurso, pero cuando el presentador hablo en tono un poco más serio decidieron oírlo

—Bueno chicas, como se habrán dado cuenta tenemos a muchas participantes aquí, por esto la comisión organizadora a decidido hacer una pequeña prueba para reducir el número de participantes antes de las pruebas oficiales, será como una pre-eliminatoria—todas se miraron sorprendidas ya que no se esperaban una prueba esa noche—la prueba se hará en grupo, ósea que será una competencia entre gremios y trata de lo siguiente—espero unos segundos para darle misterio—todas deberán buscar una pelotita blanca con una rosa pintada en medio, existen seis de estas y están repartidas a lo largo del lugar; cuando encuentren una de ellas, todas las de su respectivo gremio pasaran esta prueba—continuo explicando con una sonrisa picara—pero no será solo buscar, ya que para hacerlo más divertido deberán atender a quienes se encuentran en el lugar mientras buscan las pelotitas, quienes no lo hagan serán descalificadas junto al resto de su gremio, ya que escondidos estratégicamente entre el público tenemos a nuestros jurados quienes las tendrán vigiladas, así que ahora pueden ir a cambiarse a los camerinos…diez minutos después salieron las chicas vestidas con uniformes de maid

—Bien ahora que están listas y bellas tienen hasta media noche, ósea 3 hrs. A partir de este momento para encontrar las pelotitas y pasar la ronda… recuerden también atender a nuestro público y comienceeen—grito entusiasmado el animador.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Pensamientos_

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

—Bien ahora que están listas y bellas tienen hasta media noche, ósea 3 hrs. A partir de este momento para encontrar las pelotitas y pasar la ronda… recuerden también atender a nuestro público y comienceeen—grito entusiasmado el animador.

Todas las chicas bajaron del escenario y enseguida comenzaron a atender los pedidos de los presentes, mientras atendían en los momentos que podían buscaban las pelotitas para luego seguir con su labor…

—Aquí tienen la carta— Lucy atendía a unos muchachos sentados en una de las mesas—pidan lo que deseen—dijo con una sonrisa

—Entonces puedo pedirte una cita bonita—sonrió galante un apuesto joven peliplata mientras tomaba las manos de la rubia entre las suyas

—Etto…eres muy amable ...—no pudo terminar su frase ya que alguien golpeo su hombro y casi la vota, pero no vio a nadie y cuando volteo a la mesa, esta ya estaba vacía—eh… a donde se fueron?—pregunto extrañada, pero decidió seguir con su labor para no perder tiempo

—Oe oe no te pases Natsu que yo también quiero golpearlos—decía un rubio, ahora peliverde con un bigote mientras veía unos hombres golpeados uno encima del otro

—Jajaja… ya me siento mejor—decía el pelirosa, ahora pelinegro y vestido de hawaiano mientras se golpeaba las manos como si se las limpiara

—Estos malditos intentaban coquetearle a Lucy—dijo el peliverde mientras le ponía un pie en la cara al irreconocible peliplata que coqueteo con Lucy

—Si—gruño el pelirosa, no entendía porque pero apenas noto como esos tipos miraban a la rubia comenzó a molestarse y cuando oyó que le pedían una cita le ardió la sangre, por lo que decidió ir a poner orden con ayuda de Jet, quien paso corriendo junto a Lucy para hacerle perder el equilibrio y en esos segundos el y Laxus sacaron de ahí a los pobres chicos que no sabían lo que les esperaba—vamos dentro para seguir vigilando a las chicas—el peliverde solo asintió y dejaron tirados a los hombres

—Aquí tienen sus bebidas—sonrió la maga de letras

—Muchas gracias—sonrió de vuelta un apuesto pelirrojo que se notaba unos años mas grande que Levy—disculpa podrías decirme tu nombre

—Ehh… Levy, mi nombre es Levy—menciono aun sonriendo

—Lindo nombre Levy, tal como se esperaría de una chica tan bella como tu—ante este comentario la pequeña maga adquirió un notable sonrojo, el cual hizo ampliar la sonrisa del pelirrojo

—Disculpa podrías traer a la peliazul de allá—interrumpió un castaño mientras apuntaba a Juvia

—¿A Juvia?—pregunto mirando a donde apuntaba el joven castaño—claro vuelvo enseguida

—Juvia esta aquí, necesitan algo—dijo amablemente la recién llegada maga de agua que estaba acompañada por Levy

—Esto pues...que les parece si terminando el concurso se vienen a tomar algo con nosotros—menciono el pelirrojo

—Etto… Juvia no esta segura—dijo tímida la maga de agua con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

—Si quieren vienen con sus amigas, así podemos conversar todos juntos—dijo algo avergonzado y sonriendo el castaño, pero su sonrisa se borro al sentir su cuerpo mojado

—¡¿Que rayos?!—dijeron a coro el castaño y el pelirrojo quien volteo a ver quien les había mojado y se encontró con un par de mexicanos que "accidentalmente" los mojaron con la bebida que traían en mano

—Oh…nombre discúlpame—hablo inocentemente Gray disfrazado de mexicano, si hasta un sombrerito tenia puesto, además de un frondoso bigote que le hacia ver realmente ridículo… Gajeel iba igual solo que su bigote era un poco mas disimulado que el de Gray—te re-juro que no te vi—hablo con acento mexicano

—Pero miren como quedamos—hablo molesto el castaño

—N-no se preocupen, Juvia los ayudara a limpiarse—hablo sonriente la peliazul quien se acerco al castaño ya que no quería que se formara un conflicto

—Si, vengan con nosotros para que les quitemos esas manchas—dijo Levy apoyando a su amiga, ya que tampoco quería presenciar una pelea

—_Tch… porque la enana se preocupa tanto por estos imbeciles_—penso Gajeel—Nombre no se preocupen que nosotros los ayudamos—dijo Gajeel con un tic en su ceja, ya que de verdad le costaba actuar así por esos tipos

—Oh no, tranquilos nosotras nos encargamos—sonrió la maga de agua

—_rayos, porque Juvia es tan terca… no debería preocuparse así por unos bastardos que ni conoce_—no, no señoritas… nosotros causamos el problema y nosotros lo arreglaremos—dijo Gray mientras empujaba por la espalda al castaño y Gajeel hacia lo mismo con el peliplata hasta que desaparecieron entrando al baño de hombres

—Levy-san, cree que esta bien dejarlo así—pregunto Juvia

—No te preocupes Juvia esos señores parecían amables—la tranquilizo—mejor nos vamos a seguir atendiendo porque el lugar esta lleno

—Juvia esta de acuerdo—sonrieron entre si y caminaron a atender a otras mesas… mientras tanto en el baño de hombres…

—No los golpees así exhibicionista, esto se hace así—dijo Gajeel mientras tomaba de las solapas a uno de los hombres que estaba casi inconsciente y le daba un puñetazo en la cara

—No me digas como pegarle a estos idiotas—menciono Gray dándole un puñetazo al otro hombre quien estaba en las mismas condiciones de su amigo—_¿porque Juvia no rechazo de inmediato a estos imbéciles? … será que enserio quería quedarse a charlar con ellos, acaso le habrá gustado el bastardo de pelo castaño… y además ¿Por qué mierda se sonrojo con solo verlo? Ella no tiene que mirar a ningún imbécil..._—Gray seguía golpeando a los tipos pero se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando—¿_pero que estoy pensando? Ella puede hacer lo que quiera, de hecho seria mejor que le guste otro así dejaría de acosarme a mi…_—ahora si que no se entendía ni el mismo, solo pensar que a Juvia le gustara otro lo hizo enfadarse mas y golpear aun mas fuerte al tipo que tenia sostenido—_porque rayos me molesto de solo pensar en ella con otro… ah, debe ser porque es mi compañera y amiga, es obvio que no quiero que nada le pase, si, de seguro es eso…_

—Oye exhibicionista no le des tan duro que lo acabaras matando—dijo Gajeel aunque el también le estaba pegando muy fuerte al ya inconsciente pelirrojo y es que realmente estaba molesto—_Tch… la enana se sonrojo con lo que este tipo le dijo… quien se cree que es para decirle eso de "una chica tan bella como tu" ...si la enana no tiene gracia_—aunque el mismo sabia que se mentía, porque en el fondo muy en el fondo, creía que Levy a pesar de no estar tan desarrollada como el resto seguía siendo la mas hermosa, para el era perfecta—_debería encerrar a la enana hasta que todos los malditos pervertidos como este se mueran_—se tranquilizo un poco al pensar esto… y esque realmente creía que era una buena idea para considerar

—Como me dices eso si tu también lo tienes casi muerto—dijo Gray con una gota en la cabeza al ver lo mal que quedaron los tipos después de la golpiza que les dieron—mejor vámonos de aquí… no quiero tener que limpiar la sangre de estos idiotas

—Ge-hee—y así se encaminaron hasta la mesa donde estaban todos los chicos...

* * *

Habían pasado casi las 3 horas desde el inicio de la competencia, la cantidad de clientes hombres se había reducido considerablemente, ya que cada vez que alguien coqueteaba con las haditas, los chicos se las arreglaban para alejarlos y darles una buena golpiza… solo 2 gremios habían encontrado las pelotitas, nuestras chicas se encontraban desesperadas y atareadas; pero mientras buscaba, Wendy reconoció unas esencias muy conocidas y decidió acercarse, a pesar de los disfraces inmediatamente los reconoció...

—¡Chicos!—hablo entre sorprendida y asustada al ver que sus amigos las habían seguido y por lo tanto descubierto—¿q-que hacen aquí?—pregunto lo obvio

—¡Pues las vinimos a buscar!—grito Natsu quien estaba algo molesto por la mentirilla de sus amigas, pero Erza quien iba pasando cerca de su mesa al escuchar su grito los vio y se encamino hacia ellos

—¿Que hacen aquí?—pregunto seria la Scarlet—no se suponía que estaban en el gremio

—Y no se suponía que ustedes estaban relajándose—espeto Gray con cara seria

—¡Quedan 10 minutooooos!—se escucho el grito del animador

—Rayos—susurro la Scarlet—Wendy ve y sigue buscando—dijo sonriéndole

—Hai Erza-san—respondió amablemente la peliazul

—Escuchen no tengo tiempo ahora, pero les prometo que terminando aquí les explicaremos todo—dijo resignada la pelirroja, los chicos estaban a punto de reclamarle pero el maestro se les adelanto

—Claro, ve y termina lo que están haciendo… ya luego hablaremos mas calmados—dijo Makarov sonriendo levemente

—Gracias maestro—dijo la Scarlet, mientras se daba media vuelta

* * *

Siete minutos antes de la media noche Cheria de Lamia Scale encontró una pelotita por lo que su gremio paso la ronda. Faltaban dos minutos para la media noche y gracias a Dios Levy encontró una pelotita escondida entre los aparatos de sonido. Finalmente solo 4 gremios pasaron la ronda: Royal Hime, Bright Snake, Lamia Scale y por ultimo Fairy Tail…

Apenas las chicas se cambiaron fueron a la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos, también vestidos de manera normal(sin los disfraces) y comenzaron a explicarles la situación…

—La razón por la que nos inscribimos en este concurso sin contarles, es porque queríamos darles la sorpresa del premio—dijo Mira de manera amable

—¿Premio?—la miro curioso el maestro

—Así es—contesto la maga estelar—el premio a la ganadora es una semana de vacaciones pagadas en la playa junto a todo su gremio, queríamos ganar y darles la sorpresa, porque desde que ganamos en los grandes juegos mágicos hemos tenido mucho trabajo y casi no tenemos tiempo para relajarnos

—Entonces no nos dejaron en el gremio porque ya no nos quieren—pregunto emocionado Happy

—Claro que no, solo queríamos darles una sorpresita—sonrió la McGarden

—Son tan consideradas—lloriqueaba el maestro mientras abrasaba a sus niñas

—Aye sir—decía Happy mientras volaba a los brazos de Lucy

—Tch, pudieron habernos dicho lo que planeaban, no tenían porque hacer tanto escándalo—regaño Laxus quien en el fondo, muy en el fondo se sentía feliz porque sus compañeras se preocuparan tanto por ellos

—Es verdad—asintió Natsu dándole la razón a Laxus—debieron decirnos para que les hiciéramos porras y le pateáramos el trasero a las demás

—Idiota, esta competencia es solo de mujeres—soltó Gajeel

—Marica—se burlo Gray

—Que dijiste ojos caídos—gruño Natsu

—Quietos—ordeno la Scarlet

—Aye Sir—se abrasaron el par de magos

—Bueno, bueno ahora que sabemos la verdadera razón de este viaje, nos quedaremos y apoyaremos a las chicas en todo lo que necesiten—sonrió Makarov—así que ahora siéntense, celebremos que pasaron esta primera ronda...

* * *

Mientras hablaba con sus compañeros Gray vio acercarse a cierto mago de hielo peliblanco, con porte de caballero autosuficiente, sonrisa que demostraba un ego que le daban ganas de partirle la cara, que llevaba por nombre Lyon Vastia llegando a su mesa…

—Que haces aquí—dijo gray apenas Lyon llego

—Hola, si bien gracias y tu—dijo irónico el peliblanco—pues, venimos a felicitar a las chicas por haber pasado esta ronda—sonrió dirigiendo su mirada a las chicas

—Gracias Lyon y felicitaciones a ustedes también—dijo amable la Scarlet

—Felicitaciones Wendy, lo hiciste muy bien—sonrió Sheria mientras tomaba las manos de la pequeña dragona entre las suyas

—Gracias, tu tambien—sonrio de la misma manera Wendy

—Juvia estuviste estupenda hoy—dijo meloso el peliblanco, mientras se acercaba a pocos centímetros a la cara de la maga de agua—te veías realmente hermosa con ese traje—termino de decir con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

—G-gracias Lyon-sama , J-Juvia dio su mejor esfuerzo hoy—dijo sonriendo tímida y algo avergonzada la peliceleste, lo cual no paso desapercibido por algunos de sus compañeros

—Deja de molestar idiota —gruño el ojigris

—A quien le llamas idiota—dijo molesto el albino

—Ves a otro idiota por aquí… aparte de Natsu claro—espeto triunfador el ojigris

—Como que idiota eh ojos caídos, acaso quieres pelea—dijo retador el dragón de fuego quien estaba por meterse a la pelea hasta que Lucy lo tomo por la chaqueta y lo sentó a su lado, lo cual increíblemente lo calmo

—Basta, no estamos aquí para pelear—dijo Jura mientras separaba al par de magos de hielo quienes se fulminaban con la mirada

—El tiene razón, ya de dejen de ser tan inmaduros—se burlo Laxus, lo que provoco un gruñido por parte de los magos quienes casualmente se sentaron uno a cada lado de Juvia

—Ara ara tal parece que Juvia aun provoca cosas en Lyon—dijo picara la peliblanca

—Si, pero no se suponía que ya se había rendido—susurro la rubia

—Supongo que verla vestida de maid lo hizo volver a la carrera—se burlo Cana quien miro hacia el escenario viendo al apuesto y joven animador

—Antes de despedirme, debo informarles de que tratara la prueba de mañana—dijo sonriente el peli verde llamando la atención de los presentes—será una muestra de talentos, pueden participar en grupos junto a las de su gremio o individualmente, eso es decisión de cada una. La prueba se llevara a cabo en el centro de la ciudad a las 15:30 , quienes no lleguen puntuales serán automáticamente descalificadas…sin mas que decir les deseo suerte a todas y buenas noches—se despidió feliz y agitando sus manos

—Con que una competencia de talentos, será el momento perfecto para demostrar lo grandiosa que soy—dijo Evergreen con un aura brillante rodeándola y estrellitas en los ojos, lo cual le saco una gota en la cabeza a los presentes

* * *

Así paso el resto de la noche entre risas, peleas y las típicas conversaciones de los magos quienes se fueron a sus respectivos hoteles pasadas las 2 de la mañana…

En el Hotel Pacific, específicamente en la cabaña de las chicas, estas se encontraban conversando en el cuarto que originalmente seria de Erza pero que por motivos desconocidos acabo albergando a todas; estaban pensando en lo que podrían hacer cada una para el concurso de talentos…

—Chicas ayúdenme—lloriqueaba la maga estelar con un aura triste—no tengo idea de lo que puedo hacer…

—Juvia tampoco sabe lo que hará en su presentación—decía la peliazul con un aura triste al igual que Lucy

—T-tranquilas chicas, ya verán que algo encontraremos—las consolaba la peliazul

—Levy-chan, tu tampoco sabes que hacer no es así—pregunto la rubia

—Etto… pues… no, no tengo ni idea—admitió Levy mientras era rodeada por un aura triste y hacia circulitos en el suelo

—Anímense chicas, no es para estar así—decía una peliblanca sonriéndoles dulcemente

—Es fácil para ti Mira-san, tu puedes hacer cualquier cosa—dijo Lucy en un puchero

—Oh, cierto Mira-nee, que te parece si cantamos juntas—pregunto la menor de las peliblancas

—Claro—sonrió amable Mira—por cierto tu que harás Erza—pregunto curiosa

—Estaba pensando en hacer una demostración de cocina, pero no creo poder hacerlo sola ya que es algo que tomaría mucho tiempo—menciono pensativa

—Yo puedo ayudarte Erza-san—dijo Bisca

—Yo también me uno—levanto su mano Cana

—Supongo que yo también—menciono Evergreen

—Excelente, mañana acordaremos lo que podemos cocinar—asintió con la cabeza, dándose la razón a si misma

—Ya que ellas hacen grupos porque no participamos juntas—preguntaba la Laki a kinana

—Claro—dijo animada kinana—pero que podemos hacer

—Que te parece si hacemos malabares… recuerda que en una misión fue algo que se nos dio muy bien—dijo sonriendo la pelimorada

—Me parece bien—sonrió de vuelta

—Etto chicas…no tienen que estar así solo por el concurso—sonreía nerviosamente la pequeña dragona al ver que Juvia, Lucy y Levy estaban en una esquina de la habitación dibujando circulitos en el suelo y con un aura triste rodeándolas

—Es que no sabemos que hacer—lloriqueaba la maga de escritura

—Wendy-san tampoco sabe que hacer cierto—pregunto la maga de agua

—Etto... Pues aun no—sonrió nerviosa la dragona

—Porque no hacemos un grupo las 4—dijo animada la rubia

—Claro—respondieron todas a coro mientras sonreían—pero que haremos—pregunto Levy

—Tengo una idea—sonrió maliciosa Cana—estoy segura que se les dará muy bien—todas las chicas comenzaron a sudar frio antes de escuchar la idea de la maga de cartas...

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este segundo capitulo... la verdad es mi primer Fanfic asi que no sean muy crueles ;c

Gracias por sus reviews(: es algo que se aprecia harto

Si tienen alguna peticion, haganla y podria considerarla ... y si fueran tan amables de ayudarme con nombres y tipos de magia, porque no soy buena en eso xd me parti la cabeza pensando en los nombres de esos 2 gremios xd

En el Proximo cap. veremos las presentaciones de nuestras haditas(:


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Eran las 11:00 de la mañana y las chicas volvían de comprar lo que les faltaba para sus respectivas muestras de talento…

—J-juvia no está segura de esto—decía la maga de agua

—Tranquila Juvia, se verán muy bien—le sonrió Erza

—P-pero esque Juvia no está acostumbrada a estar así en público—dijo agachando la cabeza

—Te entiendo Juvia… nosotras nos sentimos igual—suspiro la rubia—pero, ya lo decidimos y no nos podemos retractar—dijo sonriendo nerviosa al recordar como sus amigas la acorralaron a ella y al resto de su grupo para que aceptaran la propuesta de Cana

—Además tienes un muy bonito cuerpo, ya es hora de que te saques mas partido—dijo Cana mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Juvia—todos caerán rendidos a sus pies

—Juvia solo quiere que Gray-sama caiga rendido a sus pies—menciono convencida la peliceleste

—Apuesto que Gray quedara con la boca abierta al verte—sonrió picara Lisanna

—Ahh… Gray-sama—decía Juvia con corazoncitos en los ojos y en su mundo imaginando quien sabe que cosas

—Que fácil se le olvidan los problemas de solo pensar en Gray—menciono la rubia con una gota en la cabeza

—Lu-chan, apuesto a que Gray no será el único que se sorprenda… seguro que Natsu quedara pasmado al verte—sonrió picara la pequeña McGarden

—D-de que estás hablando Levy-chan—dijo desviando la mirada para que no vieran su sonrojo

—Y tu también dejaras sorprendido a alguien no crees Levy—sonrió picara la mayor de las peliblancas

—Q-que estás diciendo Mira… Gajeel jamás se sorprendería al verme—decía completamente sonrojada la pequeña maga

—Ara ara… pero si yo jamás mencione a Gajeel—a pesar de su apariencia tierna, Mira realmente era buena en esto de juntar parejas y molestar a sus amigas…

* * *

Después de llegar a la cabaña las chicas comenzaron a ensayar sus shows para así pasar a la siguiente ronda…ahora se encontraban en los camerinos esperando para salir a escena en cuanto las llamaran…

—J-juvia tiene vergüenza —decía sonrojada la peliceleste

—Es cierto, estos trajes son algo reveladores—decía incomoda Levy mientras miraba la ropa que tendría que utilizar

—Animo chicas que se verán estupendas, además el concurso esta por comenzar—dijo Erza mientras les sonreía a todas

* * *

—Buenos días Nerfealt—gritaba entusiasmado el animador—Daremos comienzo a este certamen con una muestra de talentos de las chicas mas bellas que han llegado desde distintos lugares del país… Espero todos disfrutemos este festival y sin mas rodeos les presentare a las concursantes para que comencemos a ver lo que han nos han preparado…

Las 48 chicas comenzaron a entrar a medida que llamaban a sus gremios y las nombraban, cada quien tenía una buena barra, al parecer el concurso no estaría fácil…cuando fue el turno de las chicas se escucharon una gran cantidad de gritos y aplausos…

—Vaya, las chicas son muy populares no creen—decía Droy al escuchar los gritos

—Es normal… nos hicimos muy conocidos después de los grandes juegos mágicos y además las chicas se ven muy bien—dijo sabiamente el maestro

— ¡Ser populares es de Hombres!—gritaba Elfman

—No sabía que causaran tanto escándalo—dijo despreocupado Gajeel

—Hasta la pequeña Wendy-san es muy conocida—menciono el dragón de las sombras al ver los carteles con el nombre de Wendy llenos de corazones y caritas…

—Fro piensa lo mismo—hablo el gato vestido de rana

—Idiotas… es una niña y le andan haciendo esos carteles de enamorados—dijo burlón Sting

— ¿Carteles de enamorados?—preguntaron todos con un aura oscura (menos Rogue) , si hasta Happy y Lily se les unieron

—Malditos pervertidos si le tocan un pelo a mi niña se las verán conmigo—dijo el maestro con voz tétrica

—Acosar niñas no es de hombres—dijo Elfman mirando con odio a los tipos de los carteles

—Les sacare los ojos si se acercan demasiado a ella—dijo el pelirosa con cara de psicópata en serie

—Bola de celosos—dijo Sting con una gota en la cabeza al igual que Rogue, esque realmente los chicos querían mucho a la pequeña dragona y siempre querían defenderla, era como la niña de sus ojos… aunque no lo dijeran claro

* * *

Poco a poco el concurso fue avanzando había de todo, algunas chicas lo habían hecho realmente bien y otras… bueno las otras eran carismáticas, al fin llego el turno de las chicas del gremio que fueron las ultimas en presentarse…

—Y ahora a llegado el turno de las chicas de uno de los gremios favoritos… así es hablamos de Fairy Tail—al decir esto los gritos no se hicieron esperar—las primeras representantes serán: Laki y Kinana quienes nos mostraran un show de... ¿malabarismos?—dijo algo extrañado pero prosiguió—adelante chicas

—Esas tontas—Laxus se paso una mano por la cabeza al saber del show de las chicas, pero se sorprendió al ver que eran realmente buenas y además se veían geniales ya que andaban con un top morado claro y unos short negros… al publico le fascino el acto de las chicas quienes salieron triunfantes

—Las siguientes son: Erza, Bisca, Evergreen y Cana; quienes nos harán demostración de cómo se cocina al estilo Fairy Tail—al decir esto las chicas salieron al escenario con delantales blancos y un gorro de chef del mismo color, al igual que antes los gritos se escucharon de inmediato… Las chicas pusieron los ingredientes sobre la mesa y sacaron sus cuchillos...

—E-esto se va a poner peligroso—dijo algo nervioso el ojigris…. Habían pasado varios minutos desde que las chicas se habían subido al escenario los jueces tenían una deliciosa comida y con excelente presentación sobre la mesa, la cual degustaban con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras que el publico miraba con una gota en la cabeza al ver que los jueces ignoraban por completo el desastre alrededor del lugar—sabia que algo así pasaría—suspiro Gray

—Ahora veremos a las hermanas Strauss: Mirajane y Lisanna—el publico se maravillo con la hermosa voz de las chicas

—Cantar bien es de hombres—Lloriqueaba Elfman al ver a sus hermanas sobre el escenario

—Y por ultimo pero no menos importantes: Wendy, Levy, Lucy y Juvia—al decir esto las chicas subieron al escenario pero todos estaban en completo silencio, el publico quedo atónito y esque se veían… radiantes…Un pequeño velo cubría sus delicados rostros, sus esbeltos cuerpos eran expuestos por un traje de dos piezas con decoraciones brillantes y telas ralas y perfumadas… el conjunto de Wendy era color verde oscuro, Levy usaba uno naranja, Lucy lucia un traje color rosa como su marca del gremio y Juvia llevaba un atuendo azul-celeste que hacia perfecto contraste con su piel clara… Luego de salir del shock el animador continuo—ellas nos deleitaran con un baile árabe… adelante

Con esto la música comenzó a sonar y las chicas comenzaron su show dejando boquiabiertos a todos, incluidos los magos… ni los mas rudos pudieron controlar el sonrojo que se poso en sus mejillas, al terminar de bailar oleadas de aplausos y gritos eufóricos del publico se hicieron escuchar y esto les saco un suspiro de alivio a las chicas quienes se habían puesto muy nerviosas al no ver ninguna reacción del publico

—Muy bien, ahora los jueces darán sus votos y eliminaran a 8 chicas—al cabo de unos minutos el animador nombro a las chicas; 3 de Royal Hime y 5 de Bright Snake…—Perfecto, ahora les explicare la prueba de mañana… cada quien deberá hacer un show con su respectiva magia y esta vez es obligación que sea individual, sin mas que decir damos por terminado el primer día del certamen y esperamos verlos mañana para seguir animando a estas bellas magas

Todos los chicos estaban muy felices por el éxito de sus amigas, pero 3 magos en especial a pesar de estar contentos, se sentían algo incómodos y molestos al escuchar que aun habían tipos gritando por Lucy, Levy y Juvia, lo que no entendían era porque les molestaba tanto… aun así decidieron dejarlo pasar e ir con los demás a un hostal que se había adaptado para servir de camerino a las participantes , aunque claro ellos esperarían en la recepción

* * *

—Me alegro que todo saliera bien—suspiro la maga estelar

—Si seguimos así de seguro alguna de nosotras se llevara la corona—sonrió la Scarlet

—Apresurémonos para ir con los chicos—dijo alegre Lisanna

— ¿Están todas listas?—pregunto mira

—Falta Wendy—menciono Evergreen

—Chicas, vallan no se preocupen yo iré enseguida—dijo la peliazul que aun no se cambiaba

—Estás segura—hablo Mira, a lo que la chica asintió—bueno, entonces te esperaremos en la recepción

—Está bien—sonrió la peliazul—tu también ve Charle—La chica quedo sola y comenzó a cambiarse…

* * *

—Chicas las felicito por su participación, me siento realmente orgulloso de ustedes—sonrió el maestro al ver llegar a las chicas

—Muchas gracias maestro—sonrió la rubia

—¿Desde cuándo que bailas eh Juvia?—dijo burlón Gajeel poniendo su brazo sobre la cabeza de la maga

—Gajeel-kun no moleste a Juvia… Juvia todavía esta avergonzada por eso—dijo tapándose la cara con las manos

—Ge-Hee—"dijo" el pelinegro

—Lo hiciste muy bien Lucy—dijo el pelirosa mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa a su amiga

—G-gracias Natsu—la rubia se sonrojo al ver lo lindo que se veía con esa sonrisa adornando su rostro—…_esperen…acabo de pensar que Natsu se veía lindo… y porque rayos me sonrojo con solo verlo…¿Qué me esta pasando?_—gritaba la rubia internamente

—Te veías muy bonita Lucy—dijo amable el gato azul

—Gracias Happy—sonrió la rubia

—Aunque las demás se veían mejor—dijo burlón tapándose la boca con su patita

—Cállate gato molestoso—bufo Lucy

—G-Gray-sama…vio a Juvia—hablo la peliceleste

—Eh…si, te felicito lo hicieron bien—dijo amable el ojigris

—Enserio cree eso… Juvia se esforzó mucho para que Gray-sama la viera—menciono feliz la maga de agua

—_Que feliz se pone solo porque la felicito… no entiendo porque siempre se preocupa tanto por mi opinión, aunque es muy agradable cuando es así y no esta acosándome_—el mago le respondió solo con una sonrisa ladina

— ¿Quiénes son ellos?—pregunto curiosa Evergreen

—Parece que son fans de ustedes… si hasta carteles y poleras con sus nombres tienen—dijo despreocupado Laxus al ver a un grupo de hombres pegados a la ventana del Hostal

A los chicos les salió una vena en la frente al escuchar que esos tipos gritaban cosas como: Te amo Lucy-sama, por favor ten una cita conmigo Levy-chaaaaan, seré tu esclavo por siempre Juvia-sama, Wendy-chaaaaan vamos a dar un paseo juntos, Erza-sama hazme lo que quieras y otras cosas no aptas para ser reproducidas… en menos de cinco segundo los chicos ya estaba espantando y golpeando a esos pobres seres que no sabían lo sobreprotectores que son los hombres de Fairy Tail, cuando terminaron la masacre volvieron junto a sus amigas y siguieron hablando como si nada...

* * *

—Oh… Wendy-chan que haces por aquí—hablo amablemente el animador del concurso, quien se encontró con la pequeña dragona en un pasillo que conducía a la recepción

—Etto pues me estaba cambiando y ahora me dirigía a la recepción para encontrarme con mis amigas—dijo sonriente la peliazul

—Oh… entonces estas solita—dijo en un extraño tono el hombre peliverde

—Así es—menciono la peliazul que no noto el tono usado por el animador

—Y que te parece si te vas conmigo entonces—dijo el hombre guiñándole un ojo a Wendy

—Are… usted también se dirige a la estancia—menciono inocentemente la pequeña

—No es a eso a lo que me refería—hablo en tono ronco y acercándose a Wendy hasta acorralarla contra la pared

—Riku-san—pregunto asustada la peliazul, el hombre sujeto las muñecas de Wendy y se acerco a escasos centímetros de la cara de la pequeña, ella intentaba forcejear y alejarlo, pero era inútil ya que el tenia mas fuerza…

La pequeña Wendy estaba en Shock y solo cerro los ojos, pero de un momento a otro ya no sintió el agarre de aquel hombre, al abrir los ojos se encontró con el animador de pie con el semblante serio y entre ellos un hombre vestido de negro…

—Rogue-san—hablo la peliazul al reconocerlo y no pudo evitar que lagrimas rebeldes escaparan de sus ojos

—¿Te encuentras bien Wendy-san?—hablo mirando de reojo a la peliazul

—H-Hai—dijo débilmente la dragona, Frosh llego junto a ella y le dio un abrazo, el cual acepto derramando mas lagrimas

—Tu, quien te crees que eres—hablo viendo al animador el dragón de la oscuridad quien alcanzo a ver la escena… no espero respuesta alguna ya que le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, el cual envió al peliverde contra la pared…

En la recepción estaban los del gremio quienes al escuchar el estruendo viniendo del pasillo fueron corriendo a ver que era y se encontraron con Rogue tomando del cuello al peliverde y sosteniéndolo a varios centímetros por sobre el suelo; tras ellos se encontraba la pequeña dragona mirando asustada mientras abrazaba a Frosh...

—Que estas haciendo Rogue—hablo el maestro

—No es obvio… le estoy dando una paliza a este tipo—respondió furioso sin mirar a los recién llegados y volvió a estamparle el puño en la cara al maldito que tenia entre sus manos

Las chicas corrieron junto a Wendy quien al verlas comenzó a sollozar y se abrazo al pecho de Juvia que fue la primera en llegar a su lado; los chicos lograron hacer que Rogue soltara al peliverde, mientras este tirado en el suelo miraba retador al dragón de la oscuridad…

—Que fue lo que ocurrió—pregunto serio Laxus

—Este tipo intento pasarse de listo con Wendy-san—respondió furioso el pelinegro, Sting lo miraba aun algo sorprendido ya que no era común que su amigo se alterara fácilmente

—Que hizo que—hablo Natsu mirando furioso al animador, a quien todos fulminaban con la mirada… pero justo cuando el pelirosa se iba a acercar para golpear al peliverde, el maestro se le adelanto y de un golpe hizo que Riku atravesara la pared y apareciera en una habitación frente al personal del certamen…

* * *

Luego de lograr calmar a los del gremio, el personal pidió la explicación de lo ocurrido y entendió el porque de la furia de Fairy Tail; pidieron disculpas en nombre del peliverde y el certamen en general y se retiraron…

—Wendy-san, tranquila—decía Juvia luchando contra sus propias lagrimas, mientras seguía abrazando a la pequeña peliazul

—Wendy discúlpanos por dejarte sola—decía Mira quien no logro retener las lagrimas al escuchar lo sucedido

—N-no se preocupen, no fue s-su culpa—hablo débilmente la dragona mientras se apartaba un poco de Juvia

—Wendy… gracias a Dios que no paso a mayores—lloraba la gata blanca abrazando a su dueña

—R-Rogue-san… gracias—dijo la peliazul

—No te preocupes—hablo ya mas calmado el pelinegro, para luego esbozar una pequeña, casi imperceptible sonrisa tranquilizadora a lo cual Wendy respondió con una pequeña pero tierna sonrisa

—Bueno Wendy, creo que será mejor llevarte a la cabaña para que descanses… ¿te parece?—pregunto la pelirroja

—Claro Erza-san—respondió algo mas repuesta la peliazul

—Ustedes lleven a Wendy a descansar, los chicos y yo tenemos asuntos que atender; luego nos veremos—hablo el maestro con voz seria

—Como diga maestro, tengan cuidado—dijo la mayor de las peliblancas, para luego encaminarse al Hotel Pacific junto al resto de las chicas

Una vez las féminas estuvieron fuera de la vista de los chicos, estos salieron a la calle y comenzaron a seguir al maestro…

* * *

—Gracias a Dios que logro dormirse—suspiro Lucy mientras cerraba una puerta tras la cual Wendy se encontraba durmiendo tranquila, acompañada de Charle

—Si, debe ser muy difícil para ella… mas aun siendo tan pequeña—hablo triste y con algo de rabia la mayor de las peliblancas

—Ese maldito… si tan solo no la hubiese dejado sola...—menciono Erza mientras apretaba los puños

—No se culpe Erza-san... nadie tiene la culpa de este tipo de cosas, solo debemos dar gracias porque Rogue-san llego a tiempo y evito que esto pasara a mayores—hablo sabia la maga de agua sentándose en un sillón de la sala a la cual se dirigieron luego de dejar a Wendy

—Tienes razón Juvia—dijo la pelirroja un poco mas tranquila—Rogue realmente se merece todo nuestro agradecimiento

—Es verdad… por cierto a donde habrán ido el y los chicos—hablo la rubia

—Conociéndolos lo mas seguro es que hayan ido a buscar a ese tipo, para luego darle una paliza—menciono Levy

—Al menos ya no veremos a ese asqueroso tipo—hablo Lisanna—me alegra que la comisión organizadora lo despidiera

—Si, ellos fueron muy comprensivos con la situación, incluso le ofrecieron a Wendy descansar durante la competencia de mañana y decidir si quiere o no seguir en el certamen—menciono la rubia

—Por cierto, la competencia de mañana es un espectáculo con nuestras respectivas magias—hablo Bisca

—Así es, no creo que tengamos grandes problemas, pero no podemos confiarnos ya que no conocemos las magias de nuestras adversarias...debemos preparar un buen show —dijo Erza asintiendo con la cabeza dándose la razón a si misma

—Si, tenemos que pasar para acompañar a Wendy en caso de que decida seguir compitiendo—dijo Levy con una sonrisa en su rostro

—Aye Sir—respondieron todas a coro

* * *

Eran pasadas las 22:00 hrs. Y los chicos venían llegando de ese "asunto", decidieron ir a la cabaña de las chicas para ver como estaba Wendy y se las encontraron a todas conversando tranquilamente en la sala…

—Oh, vaya que se les hizo tarde—hablo la pelirroja al verlos entrar

—Es que acaso no saben tocar—dijo Lucy con una gota en la cabeza al verlos entrar como Pedro por su casa

—Si… esque nos tardamos un poco mas de lo esperado, lo siento—menciono el maestro rascándose la mejilla algo nervioso

—No se preocupe maestro—dijo amablemente Mira—tienen hambre… ¿quieren que les prepare algo de comer?

—No te preocupes Mira, ya comimos—respondió Laxus, habían decidido comprar algo que comer mientras que esperaban para llevar a cabo ese asuntito

—Y que se los trae por aquí—menciono Lucy al ver que sus amigos ya estaban acomodados en la sala de la cabaña

—Queríamos saber como esta Wendy-san—dijo Rogue con cara algo seria

—Pues, ya esta mejor... logramos calmarla y ahora esta durmiendo, ha sido un día pesado para ella —menciono cabizbaja Levy

—Me alegra que ya se encuentre mejor—dijo tranquilo el maestro—solo espero que esto no le afecte demasiado

—Realmente me siento muy mal por lo que paso… si no la hubiésemos dejado sola...—dijo la maga estelar

—No debemos preocuparnos tanto, Wendy a pesar de ser tan pequeña es una chica muy fuerte… además, nos tiene a nosotros, su familia para apoyarla y ayudarla a superar lo que sea—hablo Erza con una leve sonrisa en su rostro

—Tienes razón Erza—asintió también sonriendo Lucy—estoy segura que ella seguirá sonriendo como lo a hecho hasta ahora

Los chicos se quedaron hasta casi media noche y luego decidieron o mas bien los obligaron a volver a su cabaña ya que las chicas debían descansar para el día que se avecinaba, aunque ninguno sabía que tantas emociones vivirían durante los próximos días de concurso...

* * *

Aquí termina el tercer capitulo...ojala haya sido de su agrado(:

Muchichisimas gracias a todos los que se han dado el tiempo de leer ...

Y sobre todo a quienes dejan sus hermosos reviews *-* son tan ajksldasd no saben lo feliz que me hacen(:

Pronto descubriremos nuevos sentimientos de nuestros magos favoritos y veremos nacer algunas relaciones que tal vez no muchos se esperenxd

Chaito(:


	4. Chapter 4

_Pensamientos_

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Eran las nueve de la mañana y todos los hombres se encontraban desayunando en relativa paz, claro que esta paz conllevaba las típicas competencias de Gray y Natsu para ver quien come mas, Gajeel que no se podía quedar atrás también participando e incluso y por muy extraño que parezca hasta el indiferente Sting se había sumado a la competencia; mientras tanto Laxus se quejaba y gruñía por no poder disfrutar su comida en paz, Elfman vociferaba que solo los hombres de verdad hacían competencias, Jet retaba a Droy por comer tanto, el maestro saboreaba feliz los exquisitos manjares mientras movía sus piernitas que colgaban en la silla y Rogue, bueno Rogue se encontraba callado con la mirada perdida en Frosh y Lector que estaban comiendo lejos de ellos para poder estar en paz, aunque su mente realmente no atendía a lo que pasaba a su alrededor…

_¿Como se encontrara? Tal vez deba visitar a Wendy-san para ver como sigue ya que anoche no pude verla, no se porque pero siento la necesidad de saber si esta bien ¿tendrá algo que ver con que ella se una Dragon Slayer igual que yo? Siento que debo tenerla cerca y protegerla…cuando vi a ese tipo tan cerca de ella, no lo soporte y estalle como pocas veces a ocurrido… es muy extraño, esto jamás me había pasado..._—fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando un puño golpeo su cara

—Pero que...—exclamo algo molesto Rogue

—Esque no respondías, Ge Hee—hablo Gajeel—¿Qué rayos te pasa mocoso?

—No es nada Gajeel-san—dijo tranquilo el pelinegro

—Estas preocupado por Wendy no es así—aseguro en vez de preguntar el maestro

—Mmh… algo—respondió tranquilo el dragon de la oscuridad

—No te pongas así, como dijo Erza anoche, Wendy es una chica muy fuerte y sabrá sobrellevar lo ocurrido—dijo sonriente el maestro a lo cual Rogue respondió con un asentimiento

_¿Que rayos pasa aquí?... Rogue es amable y por eso entiendo que halla defendido a la niña, pero desde cuando se preocupa tanto por alguien a quien apenas conoce, el suele ser indiferente con la mayoría… a menos que..._—pensaba Sting con una leve y maliciosa sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro

—Pase...—hablo el maestro al oír que tocaban la puerta

—Con permiso...—entro sonriente la mayor de las Strauss

—Nee-chan, que haces aquí—pregunto amable Elfman

—Con las chicas queríamos saber si gustan acompañarnos de compras, ya que queremos estar preparadas para el show de hoy—respondió aun sonriendo

—Tch…y por que rayos no pueden ir solas—hablo Gajeel

—Etto… bueno—Mira se llevo un dedo a la barbilla pensativa—no estoy muy segura pero por lo que Erza dijo es porque todas debemos comprar cosas en lugares algo alejados y como hay muchos fans, Erza quiere evitar que hagan sentir incomodas a las chicas…—continuo amablemente—pero en realidad no se preocupen, además no creo que esos chicos sean malos, después de todo incluso regalos nos dieron

—¿R-regalos?—preguntaron a coro los chicos

—Así es—dijo con una sonrisa—cuando íbamos al camerino varios chicos se nos acercaron… Cana recibió un barril de cerveza con una carta de amor, Levy recibió unos bombones muy raros, cartas de amor y un llaverito de corazón muy lindo; a Lucy le regalaron flores y varias cartas de amor; Wendy recibió unos peluches y cartas de amor muy muy tiernas; Juvia, oh Juvia recibió un peluche gigante muy lindo, flores y cartas de amor… en fin a todas nos regalaron ese tipo de cosas, definitivamente esos chicos saben como tocar el corazón de una mujer—agrego con una "inocente" sonrisa mientras un gruñido por parte de los hombres se hizo escuchar

—Iremos—fue la respuesta que dieron al unisonó los chicos

—Oh… me alegro, vallan a la cabaña cerca de las 10:30 ya que nosotras aun nos tenemos que duchar y somos muchas—menciono con una sonrisa y luego salió por la puerta—_son tan fáciles de predecir y manejar, los celos no los dejan pensar Jajaja… creo que este concurso me facilitara bastante la tarea de Cupido…_

* * *

Eran las 10:35 y los chicos venían entrando a la cabaña de las féminas…

—Llegan tarde—sentencio la pelirroja

—Solo son cinco minutos—respondió Gray

—Si… solo son cinco minutos, no seas gruñona Erza—hablo juguetón el pelirosa

—Que dicen par de insolentes—dijo con un aura tétrica la pelirroja

—N-nada Erza-sama… p-perdónenos por llegar tarde—hablaron a coro y abrasados el par de magos

—Esta bien, solo por que me gusta ver la maravillosa amistad que tienen—menciono Erza mientras al resto le salía una gota en la cabeza al ver la escena

—B-buenos días Gray-sama—hablo tímida pero alegre la maga de agua

—Buenos días Juvia—respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado el ojigris

—Ahh… Gray-sama se ve tan maravilloso sonriendo así—decía la peliazul mientras corazones la rodeaban y su cuerpo se movía tal gusano—Gray-sama es perfecto para Juvia—gritaba mientras se le echaba encima al ojigris

—Quítate y no seas pegajosa Juvia—menciono cortante Gray mientras se quitaba a la peliazul de encima

—Gray-sama—Lloriqueaba exageradamente Juvia, mientras estiraba su mano hacia su amado que se alejaba de ella

—Hoy estas mas pequeña enana—dijo burlón el dragon de hierro

—Cállate estúpido Gajeel—respondió molesta y haciendo un leve puchero la McGarden

—Ge Hee—"dijo" el pelinegro

—Valla gremio al que nos vinimos a unir—susurraba Sting a Rogue—no entiendo como son tan idiotas y tan fuertes

—Que dijiste maldito—gruño Natsu quien al tener un desarrollado oído logro escuchar a Sting

—Pues dije que son idiotas Natsu-san o es que tu cerebro ya no puede ni procesar las palabras—dijo retador y burlón el rubio

—Que cerebro … si a este ya se le derritió—agrego burlón el mago de hielo

—No, yo creo que salamander simplemente no nació con cerebro—menciono con falso pesar el dragon de hierro

—Los matare ¡Estoy encendidooo!— grito el pelirosa mientras se lanzaba a la pelea contra los que lo insultaron

—Adelante Sting-kun—gritaba Lector—tu eres el mas fuerte

—Gánales a todos Natsu—animaba Happy

—Ya basta—advirtió con aura tétrica la Scarlet dejando a todos congelados—no están aquí para pelear

—A donde quieren que las acompañemos—hablo Elfman

—Al centro, el problema es que no iremos a las mismas tiendas es por eso que queremos que nos acompañen así podremos comprar tranquilas—respondió la mayor de las peliblancas

—Entonces nos tendremos que separar para acompañarlas—menciono Gray

—Así es, también necesito que alguien se quede con Wendy—dijo Erza—ella se esta duchando ahora y dice que prefiere quedarse, pero no quiero que se quede sola

—Yo me quedo—hablo sin pensar el dragon de las sombras—_eh… porque dije eso de repente_—pensaba con un ligero sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo dicho

—Me parece bien—menciono Erza con una leve sonrisa

—Yo no puedo ir con ustedes, porque iré a hablar con la comisión organizadora del certamen—agrego el maestro

—Bien… entonces como nos repartiremos—pensaba Mira

—Happy y yo vamos con Lucy—dijo sonriente el pelirosa mientras Lucy le respondía la sonrisa

—Yo voy con mis hermanas… ir de compras es de hombres—gritaba Elfman

—Lily y yo iremos con la enana, Ge hee—dijo Gajeel poniendo su brazo en la cabeza de Levy quien se sonrojo levemente

—Levy...—lloriqueaban Jet y Droy—supongo que nosotros llevaremos a Kinana y Laki—hablo Jet

—_Gray-sama y Juvia podrían estar solos si el decide acompañar a Juvia..._—pensaba la peliceleste

—_Rayos… todos están escogiendo a alguien… no quiero irme solo con Juvia porque se va a poner pegajosa, mejor hablo rápido_—Yo voy con Cana—hablo el ojigris

—Estas seguro Gray—pregunto la maga de cartas al notar como cierta peliceleste bajaba trise su cabeza

—Claro—dijo seguro el aludido quien no noto la tristeza de la maga de agua

—_Gray-sama escogió a Cana-san… Gray-sama ni siquiera pensó en Juvia como compañera..._—pensaba cabizbaja Juvia pero oír a Sting la saco de sus pensamientos

—Yo voy con Juvia—hablo el rubio—_ese idiota ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que esta chica siente por el, no seré todo un caballero pero este tipo no es mucho mejor que yo, no entiendo que tanto le ve para que se ponga así por el… Tch desde cuando actuó así por ver a una chica triste, supongo que estar en Fairy Tail me volvió mas blando …_—podía ser muy arrogante a veces, pero no se mentía a si mismo y se daba cuenta de que estar en el gremio lo volvió mas amable, ahora se relacionaba mejor y también les tenia cariño a todos; una de las que mas le agradaba era Juvia que a pesar de ser rara a su punto de vista, también la consideraba muy amable, sincera y alegre, además era una de las primeras que le hablo a el y a Rogue cuando se unieron al gremio y hasta ahora aun mantenían una buena convivencia

—Esta seguro Sting-san—pregunto Juvia mirando al rubio quien le asintió—muchas gracias por acompañar a Juvia—agrego ya mas contenta

—_Sting se ha vuelto mas amable… antes no se preocupaba por el sufrimiento de los demas_—penso Rogue mientras una leve sonrisa adornaba su rostro

—Yo quiero ir sola—menciono Erza

—Estas segura Erza—curioseo Mira

—S-si porque lo dudas—respondió algo nerviosa la pelirroja

—Entonces Laxus nos acompañara a Bisca y a mi—agrego Evergreen a lo cual el mencionado solo suspiro ya que sabia que no servía de nada intentar contradecir a su compañera de equipo

* * *

Luego de decidir las parejas todos se fueron a comprar, mientras que Rogue y Frosh se quedaron en la sala de la cabaña de las chicas mientras que el primero leía un libro que encontró en una mesita y Frosh se sentaba a su lado

—Rogue-san—se sorprendió Wendy quien traía puesto un vestido simple corto color blanco con un listón rojo en la cintura, llevaba unas sandalias blancas y su cabello estaba suelto y mojado por la reciente ducha, solo iba adornado por una flor del mismo tono del listón—Buenos días—hablo tímidamente

—B-buenos d-días Wendy-san—dijo el dragon—_rayos desde cuando tartamudeo, esque se ve muy linda con ese vestido_… _¡que estoy pensando! Wendy-san es solo una niña, no la puedo ver con esos ojos… aunque de no ser por los siete años de la isla Tenrou tendríamos casi la misma edad…_—pensaba el dragon de la oscuridad mientras miraba embobado a la tierna niña frente a sus ojos

—R-Rogue-san, esta bien—pregunto la peliazul, quien se vio a si misma al notar como la miraba el dragon de la oscuridad—e-esque acaso se ve tan mal este vestido—dijo la pequeña quien no entendía porque le preocupaba tanto que el le dijera que se veía bien

—N-no, claro que no… ese vestido te hace ver muy linda—hablo sin pensar el pelinegro que al sopesar sus palabras adquirió un salvaje sonrojo en toda su cara—_m-mierda q-que rayos acabo de decir…espero que no se moleste por lo que le dije…_

—G-g-gra-gracias—tartamudeo notablemente la peliazul quien se encontraba igual o mas roja que Rogue… aunque quería que le dijera que se veía bien, era distinto imaginarlo a escucharlo

—Wendy—hablo la gata blanca que llego a la sala en ese momento—con quien hablas

—C-con Rogue-san —respondió lo mas tranquila que pudo la pequeña

—Oh… Buenos días—hablo educada la gata—que los trae por aquí, pensé que irían de compras con las chicas

—Buenos días—dijo volviendo a ser el chico serio—Erza-san nos pidió que nos quedáramos a hacerles compañía

—Oh, ya veo… por cierto, muchas gracias por ayudar a Wendy ayer—menciono Charle con una leve sonrisa en el rostro

—S-si… muchas gracias por lo de ayer… gracias a ti ahora estoy bien—hablo tímida la peliazul

—No deben preocuparse por eso, me alegra que Wendy-san ya este mejor—dijo sincero el pelinegro

Luego de eso los tres charlaron por un buen rato, Charle se quedo dormida en el sillón al igual como lo había hecho Frosh hace rato… aun así los dos Dragon Slayer no se sintieron incómodos por charlar a solas, al contrario se sentían muy a gusto, era como si una conexión se hubiese creado entre ellos…

* * *

Lo siento, este cap. esta extremadamente corto lo se ): el proximo sera mas largo, lo prometo!

Nuevamente quiero darles las gracias a quienes siguen esta historia y dejan sus amables reviews (:

Pasando a otro tema me gustaria saber que pareja les gusta mas: CanaxSting , Lisannax Sting o simplemente Sting solitoxd

Etto... aqui se dan luces de la parejita que no muchos se han imaginado... WendyxRogue :o quizas no a muchos les agrade porque prefieren a WendyxRomeo pero vean el lado positivo, al menos conserva el nombre de Rowen ¿nono?. Aun asi denles una oportunidad ¿si? esque el es tan serio y ella tan niñaa alegre que *o* no se porque pero creo que es tierno xd

Y eso, en el proximo cap veremos un acercamiento entre otras parejas(:

Chaito(:


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

—Muévete Gray, que aun tengo que ir a comprar mis cervezas—regañaba la maga de cartas a su acompañante que venia cargado de incontables cajas y bolsas que apenas lo dejaban caminar

—Oe oe… no me regañes por que tu no estas cargando nada—respondió el ojigris

—Eso es porque tu eres un hombre y yo una delicada dama—decía dramática la castaña

—Delicada dama—se burlo Gray sin poder contener una carcajada

—Cállate si no quieres que compre mas cosas—dijo molesta Cana

—Ya ya, pero enserio necesitas todo esto para el concurso—pregunto el ojigris

—No… pero hay que aprovechar, después de todo la ropa de esta cuidad es muy linda—respondió tranquila la castaña

—Tch… debería haber pensado mejor antes de escogerte a ti—decía resignado el mago de hielo

—Así es tendrías haberlo pensado mejor—hablo la chica con un tono algo serio—deberías haber considerado los sentimientos de los demás

—De que estas hablando—pregunto el mago de hielo

—Sabes que me refiero a Juvia… ella quería que tu la acompañaras y sin embargo tu no la consideraste, es obvio que eso le hizo daño—la maga soltó un suspiro y luego prosiguió—Gray, tienes que darte cuenta de TUS sentimientos hacia Juvia, ella ya sabe muy bien lo que siente, pero tu aun no tienes el valor para detenerte a pensar bien lo que ella significa para ti… si continuas así, algún día ella se hartara y se olvidara de ti

—Yo si tengo el valor… ella es una compañera de gremio y yo ya le deje bien claros mis sentimientos, no es mi culpa que ella siga acosándome—menciono el mago haciendo referencia a la respuesta que le dio en el baile mágico

—Gray, con tus actitudes lo único que haces es literalmente enviarla a los brazos de otros ¿crees que Sting decidió acompañar a Juvia porque le gusta ir de compras? Pues no, el noto la tristeza que rodeo a Juvia en cuanto tu dijiste que querías venir conmigo y decidió hacer algo, por mínimo que fuera para que ella se sintiera mejor… ¿acaso no te molesta saber que Juvia ahora esta paseando por ahí con un tipo que no eres tu? —pregunto la maga de las cartas recibiendo un rotundo no por respuesta—solo espero que no te arrepientas de lo que dices ahora—dijo la maga sacando una botella de cerveza de quien sabe donde y dando por terminada la charla—_Conozco a Gray desde niños y se lo terco que es, jamás se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos por Juvia a menos que algo ocurra… solo espero que para entonces no sea demasiado tarde para el…_

—_Tch… que le pasa a Cana_—pensaba el ojigris—_yo ya aclare todo con Juvia así que no puede decir que no tengo valor… además no escogí a Juvia por que es demasiado pegajosa y eso me molesta, no porque quisiera hacerle daño… y que me importa a mi que ella este con otro, es su vida y puede hacer lo que quiera… aunque estamos hablando de Sting, ese mocoso tiene cara de pervertido tal vez no debí dejarla sola con el, después de todo es una compañera de gremio y me preocupo por ella como por las demás… si ese maldito le hace algo le sacare los ojos con una cuchara de hielo, luego hare que se los trague y después..._—pensaba malévolamente Gray hasta que sintió el tirón de Cana para entrar a una botillería

* * *

—Mira-nee, Elf-niichan … les gusta este conjunto—preguntaba Lisanna mientras se veía al espejo

—¡Claro! Te ves muy bien Lisanna—animaba la mayor de las peliblancas

—Verse bien es de hombres—vociferaba Elfman

—Etto… disculpen, ustedes son las hermanas Strauss—hablaba amablemente un chico peliblanco a la mayor de las Strauss

—Así es, se te ofrece algo—dijo sonriente Mira

—Esque nos gustaría un autógrafo y una foto con ustedes—menciono mientras apuntaba a otro chico muy parecido a el solo que rubio

—Claro no hay problema—sonrió Lisanna

—Hey tu… sácanos una foto con estas lindas chicas—dijo toscamente el chico peliblanco a Elfman

—Antes de sacarse una foto con MIS lindas hermanas tendrán que pasar por encima de mi cadáver de hombre—gritaba Elfman mientras recalcaba el MIS y corría tras los chicos que huían por sus vidas—perseguir imbéciles es de hombres—seguía gritando dándole alcance a los chicos y comenzando a golpearlos

—Ara ara… parece que la foto quedara para otra ocasión—menciono sonriente Mira

—Mira-nee…—reprocho Lisanna con una gota en la cabeza al ver la tranquilidad de su hermana mayor

* * *

—N-Natsu… para, por favor para… vamos demasiado rapido—decia entrecortadamente la rubia a su acompañante

—L-Lucy… lo siento… es que es difícil estando en una situación así—hablaba también entrecortado el pelirosa que no soltaba la mano de Lucy

—Lo se… p-pero esque me duelen las piernas Natsu, no es nada fácil seguirte el ritmo… e-eres muy resistente—mencionaba cansadamente la maga

—E-esta bien… paremos—dijo el pelirosa ante la insistencia de la rubia

—G-gracias —decía la maga cuando recupero el aliento después de tanto correr… ¿y por que estaban corriendo? Por la simple razón de que cuando estaban comprando en una tienda Natsu quebró un par de grandes ventanales por andar jugando con Happy y quemo varios juegos de ropa que para su mala suerte eran carísimos, luego de eso la dueña de la tienda salió enfadada a cobrarles y no tuvieron mas opción que arrancar porque no tenían el dinero suficiente para pagar los daños—espero que esa señora no recuerde nuestros rostros

—Aye sir—dijo cansado el gato que voló a toda velocidad para arrancar

—Esa vieja daba mas miedo que Erza cuando se enfada—menciono temblando el pelirosa al recordar la horrible cara de la vieja

—Es culpa de ustedes—sentencio Lucy ya mas recuperada—si se hubieran quedado quietos como les dije esto no hubiese ocurrido

—Discúlpame Lucy—lloriqueo falsamente el gato—Natsu me obligo a todo

—Oe… traicionero—dijo el pelirosa sacándole la lengua al gato escondido tras la rubia—Lucy, no te molestes con nosotros por favor—decía Natsu poniendo su mejor cara de gato bajo la lluvia

—E-esta bien, ya estoy acostumbrada a esto—sonrió nerviosa al recordar todas las veces que a tenido que huir de tiendas, de la milicia, de la comisaria, de Fairy Hills (porque Natsu le pidió infiltrarse para molestar a Erza), del gremio y en fin de muchos lugares debido a las travesuras de sus compañeros—_no puedo enfadarme con el si me pone esa cara…además Natsu y Happy hacen mas divertidos mis días con sus locuras_

—Bien—grito entusiasmado el pelirosa—ya terminamos las compras cierto Lucy—la rubia solo asintió—entonces vamos al Hotel y nos compramos un helado aprovechando que estamos aquí—termino de decir mirando a su alrededor y viendo que llegaron a un parque y hay varios puestos de helados

—Claro—sonrió la maga

—Uno de vainilla para Lucy, otro de frutilla y tu de que quieres Happy—preguntaba el Dragon Slayer

—De pescado—grito entusiasmado gato

—Y otro de pescado—termino de pedir el pelirosa

—No creo que tengan de pescado Natsu—dijo la rubia con una gota en la cabeza

—Aquí tiene—decía el señor entregándole el pedido a Natsu

—Que asco—menciono la rubia al ver que si habían helados de pescado en ese lugar

—L-Lucy-sama—se escucho una voz masculina tras de nuestros magos

—Eh—la maga de giro para ver quien la llamaba

—Es un gusto verla nuevamente—sonrió un chico peli morado—tal vez no me recuerde Lucy-sama, p-pero yo ayer le entregue una carta

—Oh… eres Suba-san—la rubia se sonrojo al recordar lo de la carta que recibió y el pelirosa gruño al ver el sonrojo de SU amiga

—Así es—dijo tímidamente el pelimorado—y-y me gustaría saber si esta dispuesta a tener una cita conmigo esta tarde

—No—respondió Natsu por Lucy—ella ya esta ocupada y además no sale con desconocidos—termino de decir para tomar en brazos a la rubia y correr con ella

—Con que ya tiene un chico—sonrió algo triste el muchacho viendo como se alejaban el par de magos

—Natsu bájame—alegaba una rubia ya lejos del parque—¿por que hiciste eso? Fue muy grosero—regañaba la maga

—P-por que...—el pelirosa no sabia que decir

—Porque se gusssssstan—se burlo el gato haciendo que ambos magos se sonrojaran

—Porque no conoces a ese tipo y no quiero que te hagan daño—respondió serio el pelirosa ya que era cierto pero había otra razón que no entendía bien

—Gracias por preocuparte por mi Natsu—dijo amable la rubia ya que sabia que su amigo era algo bruto y solía hacer ese tipo de cosas—solo espero que ese chico no se sienta mal… si vuelvo no creo que este, así que mejor vamos a las cabañas—prosiguió extendiéndole la mano a Natsu quien la tomo gustoso—_Sera que Natsu estaba celoso… mhh… bueno por ahora me siento bien así_—pensaba mirando sus manos entrelazadas, aunque ambos se sentían nerviosos y estaban sonrojados no tenían intenciones de soltarse

* * *

—Camina mas rápido enana—gruñía cierto Dragon Slayer

—P-pero esque hay mucha gente… y no me digas enana—decía Levy mientras intentaba avanzar entre la multitud

—Aquí van de nuevo...—menciono Lily

—Tch… solo a ti se te ocurre venir de compras justo aquí ENANA—seguía reclamando Gajeel remarcando la palabra enana

—Como iba a saber yo que hoy habían ofertas debido al festival—respondió molesta la peliazul

—Es tu culpa por no comprar antes tus estúpidas cosas—gruño el pelinegro

—Yo me voy a tomar un jugo de kiwi… luego nos vemos—hablo el gato para luego salir volando—_Gajeel es un verdadero idiota con Levy_—suspiro

—Pues siento ser una molestia para ti—dijo la peliazul deteniendo su paso con la cabeza gacha

—_Mierda_—pensó nervioso el ojisangre al ver a Levy—E-enana no te quedes ahí parada—menciono el Dragon Slayer, no obtuvo respuesta alguna de su compañera lo cual hizo que quisiera darse bofetadas por imbécil… entonces en un impulso tomo la pequeña mano de la peliazul y comenzó a caminar entre la gente, se volteo al sentir la mirada de Levy—No quiero que te pierdas Levy—dijo algo juguetón, lo cual sonrojo la cara de la peliazul e hizo que le dedicara una gran sonrisa; volvió la mirada al frente con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y una sonrisa boba que no podía borrar, claro aun sosteniendo la mano de su adorada enana…

* * *

—Juvia ya termino sus compras Sting-san—dijo la maga de agua mientras se acercaba al rubio sentado en una banca fuera de una tienda

—Segura que no necesitas nada mas—pregunto despreocupado—no quiero devolverme a mitad de camino

—Etto… Juvia cree que con esto es suficiente—menciono la peliceleste

—Bien, entonces vámonos—hablo levantándose y tomando unas bolsas de las manos de la maga

—Sting-san no se preocupe, Juvia puede cargar las bolsas—dijo la peliceleste

—No seas tonta y déjame ayudarte—menciono caminando y sin soltar las bolsas

—Pero Sting-san ya hizo suficiente acompañando a Juvia—hablo caminando a su lado—En forma de agradecimiento Juvia debe al menos llevar lo que compro

—Eres muy terca—soltó Lector—deja que Sting-kun te ayude

—Escucha si quieres agradecérmelo entonces desde ahora quitaras el "san" a mi nombre ¿entendido?—hablo el mago

—P-pero Sting-san…—menciono la ojiazul

—Pero nada, somos amigos verdad… los amigos se tutean, así que desde ahora solo me dirás Sting—dijo el dragon sonriéndole de oreja a oreja

—C-claro Sting-s… Sting—susurro respondiéndole la sonrisa y sin darse cuenta un par de lagrimas escaparon de sus bellos y azules ojos

—Oe oe…¿ p-porque lloras?—menciono nervioso el rubio

—Juvia esta muy feliz de tener a Sting como amigo, por eso Juvia no pudo aguantar las ganas de llorar—dijo amable y con simpleza como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

—Tu si que eres emotiva azulita—hablo juguetón y acariciando el sedoso cabello de la maga, que se secaba las saladas gotas que caían de sus ojos—pero sabes, me alegra sacarte una sonrisa sincera

—¿sincera?—pregunto Juvia

—Así es, no creas que no me di cuenta de lo triste que estabas cuando ese idiota decidió acompañar a Cana y aun así tu intentaste sonreír para no preocupar a nadie—dijo algo serio

—Sting, por favor no llame idiota a Gray-sama—menciono cabizbaja la peliazul

—Lo ves, solo recordarlo te pone triste… no soy un experto en esto de enamoramientos, pero hasta yo se que si te daña es porque probablemente sea un amor que no vale la pena, quizás lo mejor para ti sea probar estando alejada de el y sin acosarlo, tal vez así puedas olvidarlo; no te digo que ocurrirá de un día para otro , pero al menos ya no sufrirías mas—hablo en tono suave y con mirada comprensiva

—E-esque Juvia se siente muy sola sin Gray-sama cerca, además aunque Juvia sabe que todos son sus amigos, los mas cercanos a Juvia siempre están con alguien mas y Juvia no quiere estorbarles—dijo mirando el suelo

—Entonces pasa mas tiempo con Rogue, Lector, Frosh y conmigo—sonrió el rubio

—Eh?... —se sorprendió la peliazul ante las palabras del Dragon Slayer—¿es enserio Sting?

—Claro—dijo el rubio manteniendo su sonrisa—siempre es divertido tener al menos una amiga entre chicos

—Además, últimamente Rogue y Sting-kun necesitan a una chica para que los controle un poco—dijo el gato rascándose la nuca nervioso al recordar que desde que el y sus amigos se unieron a Fairy Tail, los magos se volvieron a su parecer mas brutos, salvajes y destructivos. Sting y Rogue peleaban por mas tonterías que antes tal y como lo hacen Natsu, Gray, Gajeel y los demás; destruyen mas cosas en las misiones y se meten en mas problemas ; eso sin mencionar que ahora ambos son menos fríos, arrogantes e indiferentes que antes lo cual los hace cometer tonterías y competir desde quien come mas hasta quien aguanta mas tiempo en un tren, lo cual dejaron porque era una tortura para ambos dragones…

—Muchas gracias Sting, Lector—dijo riendo la peliazul—Juvia estará feliz de estar con ustedes y los demás—agrego la maga con una cálida sonrisa, para luego partir camino a las cabañas…

* * *

—Bisca—hablo Evergreen

—Si Ever—sonrio la maga

—Como es que estas aquí y tu marido no vino con los chicos—pregunto la integrante femenina de Raijinshu

—Etto… bueno, esque el y Asuka fueron a visitar a los padres de Al y yo aproveche eso para venir—respondió la peliverde rascándose la mejilla nerviosa

—Ya veo, me parece bien… las mujeres debemos ser independientes de esos imbéciles llamados hombres—agrego segura la maga

—Oe, que yo estoy aquí—se quejo Laxus

—Que… no me digas que vas a empezar con eso de hombres aquí y hombres hay allá, porque ya estoy harta de eso—gruño Evergreen recordando a cierto peliblanco que de lo único que se preocupaba era de ser un macho

—Ever no te descargues conmigo por culpa de tu noviecito—soltó altanero el rubio

—N-no-novio… JAJAJAJAJA—rio exageradamente la aludida—que novio JAJAJA si yo no tengo novio… mejor sigamos con las compras—agrego nerviosa mientras tiraba a Bisca y Laxus a otra tienda

* * *

—Leeevyy—seguian lloriqueando un par de magos

—Ya dejen de llorar y lleven estas bolsas—ordeno Laki

—N-no crees que son muchas cosas—pregunto Jet

—Claro que no, una chica que va a la moda jamás compra suficiente—argumento segura la peli lila

—Yo también creo que es mucho—hablo Kinana

—De que lado estas—se quejo la maga, a lo que la otra suspiro

—Pero cargar tantas cosas nos dará hambre, porque no pasamos a comer algo—sugirió Droy recibiendo un coscorrón por parte de Laki

—Comerás en la cabaña, tenemos que apresurarnos para que nosotras nos preparemos—ordeno la peli lila por lo que el resto se limito a seguirla

* * *

Poco a poco los magos fueron llegando al Hotel Pacific, cuando estaban todos reunidos en la cabaña de las chicas el maestro apareció junto a una agradable acompañante…

—Maestra Mavis—se sorprendieron todos al ver a la dulce fantasma

—Hola chicos ¿Cómo han estado?—pregunto sonriendo la aludida

—Bien, gracias por preguntar maestra—respondió amable Mirajane

—Que haces aquí—pregunto Laxus—no deberías estar en la isla Tenrou

—Decidí venir a apoyar a las chicas en este concurso—respondió dando saltitos y adentrándose en la sala

—Viejo no le dirás nada—hablo Laxus

—Encontré a la primera cuando venia de camino y ella dijo que quería apoyar a las chicas...Como negarme si ella vino desde tan lejos—respondió tranquilo el maestro

—Oh… ustedes son nuevos, pero se que los eh visto antes—menciono Mavis mirando a un par de chicos

—Ellos participaron en los grandes juegos mágicos y nos ayudaron en la batalla contra los dragones—hablo el maestro

—Mi nombre es Rogue Cheney y el es Sting Eucliffe—se presento educadamente el pelinegro—ambos somos Dragon Slayers y nos unimos a Fairy Tail hace poco

—Y ellos son Lector y Frosh, nuestros Exceed acompañantes—dijo el rubio apuntando a cada uno de los gatos

—Ya veo… ahora los recuerdo—hablo la fantasma—Bienvenidos a Fairy Tail—agrego sonriendo la primera maestra

—Gracias—hablaron a coro el par de dragones

—Y que es lo que tienen que hacer hoy chicas—pregunto la maestra

—La competencia de hoy será una presentación con nuestras respectivas magias—respondió sonriente la albina mayor

—Entonces de seguro ustedes ganaran—las animo la fantasma

—Eso esperamos, pero no podemos confiarnos… cada una dará lo mejor de si—hablo orgullosa la Scarlet

—Si quieren yo canto y ustedes me acompañan Ge Hee—sugirió Gajeel

—Así vas a hacer que todos las boten del escenario—se burlo el pelirosa

—Que dijiste Salamander… acaso quieres que te patee el trasero—advirtió el pelinegro

—Adelante ¡Estoy encendido!—grito comenzando una pelea con el Dragon Slayer, a la que rápidamente se sumaron Gray, Elfman, Erza quien se molesto por que estaban armando mucho escándalo y hasta Laxus a quien lo provoco el recibir un Natsu volador

—Natsu-san/Gajeel-san—decían desde un rincón de la sala Sting y Rogue quienes tenían una gota en la cabeza al ver como los cuerpos de los nombrados eran atrapados en la llave que les ejercían Laxus y Erza respectivamente

—Así es como se divierten todos en Fairy Tail—explico Juvia estando junto a ambos dragones que miraban la escena con cara de no entender nada ya que pese a el escándalo, todos los demás se habían acomodado a conversar tranquilamente

—Antes Gajeel-san no era de los que se divertían así—dijo el pelinegro recordando al cruel y serio Gajeel

—Juvia cree que Gajeel-kun a cambiado mucho desde que llegamos a Fairy Tail… a pesar de que Juvia conoce a Gajeel-kun desde hace mucho, Juvia no recuerda haberlo visto tan feliz como ahora—menciono la peliazul con una leve sonrisa en el rostro—Fairy Tail hace a las personas mas alegres—agrego ganándose las miradas de ambos dragones

—Y supongo que eso te incluye a ti Azulita—sonrió Sting

—Así es, Juvia es muy feliz en Fairy Tail ya que ahora tiene amigos—respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa

—Azulita—se extraño el Cheney—desde cuando llamas así a Juvia-san

—Desde hoy, además me gusta llamarla así—aclaro con simpleza el rubio

—A Juvia no le molesta que Sting le diga así—menciono la maga

—Se han vuelto muy cercanos—comento al notar que Juvia ya no utilizaba el "san" con Sting

—Y tu deberías hacer lo mismo, porque desde ahora la azulita estará con nosotros—dijo Sting pasando su brazo por los hombros de la maga

—Espero que a Rogue-san no le incomode la presencia de Juvia—decía la maga con leve tinte en sus mejillas el cual no paso desapercibido por cierto mago de hielo que estaba metido en una pelea

—Claro que no—respondió con una sonrisa casi imperceptible—pero si pasaremos mas tiempo juntos preferiría que me digas solo Rogue

—Esta seguro Rogue-san—pregunto la peliazul

—Por supuesto Juvia, no te molesta que te llame así cierto—curioseo el pelinegro

—La maga negó con la cabeza—Juvia estará feliz de tener mas confianza con Rogue—exclamo ella sonriendo

* * *

Siento haber tardado tanto en subir el cap:c esque habia estado bastante ocupada...

Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad estoy viviendo una crisis existencial y no me siento muy segura de como quedo:/

Gracias por sus reviews y por seguir mi primera historia(:

Recuerden que siempre estoy dispuesta a escuchar sugerencias o peticiones...

Y eso, nos vemos en el proximo cap:*

Chaito


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

La voz del nuevo animador del concurso hizo saber a los presentes que el esperado evento estaba por comenzar

—Buenas tardes querida Nerfealt—grito entusiasmado el hombre—mi nombre es Shiki Haron y por razones de fuerza mayor seré su animador de hoy en adelante, espero que nos llevemos bien—declaro el peli naranjo—como saben la competencia de hoy será una presentación de magia donde las chicas nos demostraran que se puede ser tan bella como hábil… Así que sin mas preámbulos demos un fuerte aplauso a nuestra primera concursante—termino de contar el animador, para dar paso a cada una de las participantes

Todas las chicas pasaron al escenario mostrando su respectiva magia, la mayoría eran buenas aunque algunas sobresalían mas que otras…

Levy sorprendió a los presentes con un hermoso espectáculo con su magia de letras, a la legua sus compañeros podían notar el increíble avance de la pequeña peliazul; Lucy realizo una coreografía junto a Aries y Virgo quienes traían ropa acorde a la suya, en medio de la presentación llamo a Acuario para que esta creara pilares de agua en los cuales ella y sus dos acompañantes se sentaron dando por terminado el espectáculo; Lisanna mostro su recién adquirido take over, el cual era en apariencia similar al Satan Soul de su hermana, solo que los colores variaban entre blanco, amarillo y café claro; Evergreen sobrevoló el escenario creando hermosos destellos con su magia y luego convirtió en piedra al jurado; Mira sorprendió a todos con su Satan Soul, creo un par de explosiones que carbonizaron un edificio y parte de una tienda ; Juvia apareció con un típico traje de baño de salvavidas, formo olas y cascadas en el escenario y sobre el publicó que veía maravillado la habilidad de la maga que se deslizaba con gracia entre las cascadas; Erza destruyo dos edificios con sus espadas; Bisca dio un espectáculo con sus diferentes armas, Cana utilizo sus cartas para mostrar un show de fuegos artificiales que lograron crear una atmosfera vivida y cálida ; otras que también sobresalieron fueron Cheria y Sherry. Después de las presentaciones, se notaba quienes iban siendo las favoritas…

—Bueno sin duda hemos quedado sorprendidos con las habilidades de nuestras magas, pero lamentablemente no todas pueden pasar esta ronda, por lo que daré a conocer a las 8 chicas eliminadas: Kami y Ángel de Royal Hime, Sora, Hikaru y Mei de Lamia Scale y ¿Erza, Mira y Evergreen? De Fairy Tail—se sorprendió el animador, al parecer al jurado no le agrada ser convertido en piedra ni tampoco les agrada tener que pagar las reparaciones de 3 edificios y media tienda… los silbidos y gritos de quejas no se hicieron esperar, por lo que el animador tuvo que intervenir—yo también estoy algo sorprendido con la eliminación de algunas de las favoritas, pero el jurado sabe lo que hace…así que les contare que la siguiente competencia será una entretenida búsqueda del tesoro con un factor sorpresa que revelaremos mañana, así que por hoy las chicas podrán relajarse y disfrutar junto a sus compañeros… sin mas que decir me despido y los veré mañana—sonrió el hombre, para bajarse del escenario y dar por terminado el día

* * *

En el camerino de las chicas…

—No puedo creer que nos hayan eliminado—susurraba una derrotada Erza—_Después de haberle pedido a Jellal que me acompañara de compras… El incluso se arriesgo a venir a la ciudad para verme y yo desaprovecho la oportunidad..._—pensaba la Scarlet

—En que estaban pensando esos idiotas al sacar a la mas hermosa de las hadas—gruñía Evergreen

—Tal vez nos excedimos un poco—sonreía como siempre Mirajane—lo importante es que nos divertimos

—No se preocupen chicas… esos idiotas no saben lo que es bueno—las animaba el maestro

—Es cierto… cuando Mira-chan incendio ese edificio fue genial y cuando Erza partió en 3 el edificio grande… ¡Estoy encendido!—exclamaba emocionado el dragon de fuego

—Ya cálmate Salamander, pareces idiota—interrumpió el metalero

—Que dijiste traga hierro—se enfado Natsu

—Idiota y ahora también sordo—se burlo Gray

—Tu cállate princesa de hielo—se quejo el pelirosa

—Como me llamaste lagartija—hablo el ojigris antes de comenzar una pelea

—Basta—ordeno una enfadada y frustrada Erza

—Aye—contestaron los 3 magos

—Hagamos una fiesta para animar a las chicas—grito feliz Mavis

—Claro—gritaron todos a coro

—Estoy segura que la personalidad de la maestra tiene que ver con el espíritu de nuestro gremio—se resignaba Lucy al ver que sus amigos ya planeaban una fiesta que de seguro traería consecuencias

—Anímate Lucy, ya sabes que de nada sirve negarse a una fiesta del gremio—comentaba Gray a lo que su compañera respondió algo que en realidad no tomo en cuenta, ya que el mago de hielo se encontraba mas pendiente de Sting y Juvia quienes mantenían una conversación a base de sospechosos susurros que por algún motivo le molestaban... ¿Qué era lo que el desconocía para que la maga de agua y el dragon de la luz rieran y se enviaran estúpidas miraditas? ¿Sera que acaso algo ocurrió entre el rubio y la peliazul en aquel viaje de compras para que ahora estuvieran tan cercanos?

—Muy bien, entonces vámonos al Hotel Pacific para empezar la fiesta—grito animado el maestro

—Maestro, Juvia y yo iremos un poco mas tarde, esque tenemos algo que hacer—aviso sonriente Mirajane

—Ocurre algo—pregunto el maestro

—Nada de que preocuparse maestro—sonrió la peliblanca, a lo que el maestro solo asintió—¿lista para irnos Juvia?—hablo a la maga que estaba junto al dragon

—Claro Mira-san—sonrió la maga caminando hasta ella—Muchas gracias por ayudar a Juvia

—Es un placer—guiño el ojo la peliblanca, para seguir al resto fuera de los camerinos y luego separar su camino del de los demás

—Juvia, estas segura de querer hacer esto—pregunto Mirajane mientras caminaba junto a Juvia

—Si...Juvia no sabe que mas hacer para que Gray-sama se fije en ella, así que si esto no funciona Juvia se rendirá—hablo con voz decidida recordando el maléfico, perverso, retorcido y exageradamente perfecto plan que creo junto a sus dos nuevos amigos Ex-Sabertooth

* * *

~Flashback~

—Juvia estará feliz de tener mas confianza con Rogue—exclamo ella sonriendo

—Por cierto, puedo preguntar como fue que se volvieron tan cercanos en solo un rato—menciono el dragon de las sombras

—Ahora pasamos mas tiempo juntos porque la azulita ya no quiere sufrir mas por el idiota de hielo—hablo Sting con un deje de molestia en su voz

—En realidad, Juvia ya no quiere ser una molestia para Gray-sama, Juvia ya lo ha intentado todo para que Gray-sama se fije en ella y nada funciona—dijo la peliazul con la mirada baja

—Todo—pregunto el pelinegro—yo creo que aun no lo has intentado todo

—De que hablas—pregunto el rubio

—"Trátalos como reyes y como reyes te humillarán, trátalos como perros y como perros te seguirán"—comento el ojisangre

—A que se refiere Rogue—hablo Juvia sin entender bien a lo que quería llegar su amigo

—Lo que quiero decir es que si siempre estas tras de el, jamás se dará cuenta de lo que vales… pero si le eres indiferente, el juego se volteara a tu favor; porque si hay algo que te puedo asegurar, es que el orgullo de un hombre no le permite pasar por alto que lo ignoren—explico el pelinegro observando a la peliazul junto a el

—Básicamente Juvia debe ignorar a Gray-sama para que el la note—comprendió la maga

—Así es… también seria bueno que le saques celos con alguien—comento Rogue

—Quien diría que el serio Rogue puede dar consejos como este—se burlo Sting—nosotros te podríamos ayudar a sacarle celos, porque desde hace rato que el idiota de hielo esta mirando hacia acá—agrego mirando de reojo la pelea en la que estaba metido Gray

—T-tal vez funcione, p-pero Juvia no quiere causarles molestias—dijo tímidamente la peliazul

—No te preocupes por eso—sonrió Sting pasando su brazo por los hombros de la maga—para nosotros va a ser divertido sacar de quicio al imbécil ese—agrego con mirada picara—pero si vamos a hacer esto deberías cambiar tu look Azulita, ya sabes, dejar de taparte tanto y usar ropa mas atrevida, así ese tipo no podrá evitar mirarte

—No puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero la idea de Sting es buena—hablo el pelinegro mirando con burla al rubio que solo chasqueo la lengua

—A Juvia le da vergüenza… pero lo hará por ganarse el amor de Gray-sama—dijo con decisión en su voz, que se extinguió al recordar un pequeño pero importante detalle—P-pero Juvia jamás a usado ropa atrevida, Juvia no sabría que comprar…

—Tienes razón… pero nosotros no te podemos ayudar con eso, seria raro—menciono algo nervioso el rubio imaginándose a Rogue y a el escogiendo vestidos, tacones, sombreros y otras cosas

—Tal vez deberíamos pedirle ayuda a alguna de las chicas, pero a quien—pregunto Rogue

—Erza no, esa mujer da miedo y nos mataría por proponerle a Juvia usar ropa atrevida; Cana es demasiado exagerada con lo de usar ropa atrevida; Evergreen, Bisca y el par de peli moradas son raras ; Lucy y Lisanna son aun mas raras y su estilo no le quedaría a Juvia; Levy y Wendy son demasiado niñas como para ayudar en esto—comento mirado a cada una de sus compañeras—solo nos quedaría Mirajane

—Mira-san es perfecta...siempre tiene a muchos chicos tras de ellas, además tiene muy buen gusto—exclamo la peliazul antes de ir a buscar a la peliblanca y explicarle la situación

—Entonces le darás celos a Gray—concluyo Mira

—Ese es el plan—dijo serio Rogue

—Me parece bien, los ayudare en lo que necesiten—menciono alegre la peliblanca, quien realmente iba a disfrutar de la tortura mental hacia Gray

—Gray-sama no sabe lo que le espera—hablo Juvia sonriendo maléficamente al igual que sus ahora cómplices

—Fro piensa lo mismo—exclamo el gatito en los brazos de Juvia

~Fin Flashback~

* * *

Disculpen se que el capitulo esta algo corto, pero la inspiración fue decayendo... solo espero que les haya gustado(:

Desde el próximo cap. veremos como se desarrolla el plan de Juvia y tambien ciertos avances en otras parejas

Muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews(:


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

La fiesta había comenzado hace ya bastante rato, Cana iba por su tercer barril de cerveza, Natsu y Gray se encontraban en una discusión de quien era el mejor, Laxus y Gajeel charlaban sobre lo idiotas que eran el par de magos peleando, Rogue y Sting también charlaban, solo que atentos a la llegada de Juvia y Mira para dar inicio al retorcido y divertido plan, Elfman vitoreaba lo hombre que era y las chicas solo charlaban mientras bebían un poco. El ambiente era alegre y relajado como siempre, pero se vio interrumpido cuando un par de magas se asomaron por la puerta dejando ver a una bella y cambiada peliazul…

Traía puesto un sexi pero elegante vestido corto color negro que dejaba ver sus blancas, largas y tonificadas piernas, en las caderas tenía una cadena dorada a modo de cinturón, sus tacones eran también negros y no demasiado altos, usaba un collar dorado con una mariposa y como arma extra unos delicados guantes cortos color plateado, solo una mariposa dorada adornaba su cabello que iba suelto dejando caer naturales sus ondulaciones... se veía hermosa y endemoniadamente sexi.

El silencio se apodero del lugar pero ella solo sonrió recordando los consejos de Mirajane.

_1.-Sientete hermosa, autoestima al máximo_

_2.- Al caminar; vista al frente, cabeza en alto y que tus pasos sean ligeros y con gracia_

_3.-Si te hacen un cumplido, se amable pero jamás fácil_

_4.-Utiliza tu belleza como arma y provoca a los chicos solo que discretamente_

Se adentro a la sala junto a Mirajane quien sonreía triunfal al ver las reacciones de todos, dirigió una mirada a Rogue y Sting quienes de inmediato comprendieron el mensaje ¡El plan Juvia daba inicio!

—Juvia-chan ¡que linda te ves!—alago el pelinegro

—Gracias Rogue—respondió la peliazul

— ¿Algún motivo para lucir tan sexi?—pregunto pícaro el ojisangre, ¡quién diría que el serio Rogue sería tan bueno en esto de "coquetear"!

—Ninguno en especial—sonrió la peliazul siguiendo el juego de Rogue, pese a que en realidad estaba hecha un manojo de nervios

—Valla valla azulita, si que te ves hermosa—menciono Sting tomando la mano de la maga y haciendo que se diera una vuelta para apreciarla mejor—Deberías concederme una cita—agrego galantemente a lo que Juvia respondió con un "Juvia lo pensara" y una sonrisa, logrando sacarle un leve gruñido al mago de hielo el cual Sting y Rogue escucharon gracias a su desarrollado oído

Las chicas al parecer captaron de inmediato lo que estaba ocurriendo ya que no era normal que la tímida y reservada Juvia reaccionara tan coquetamente ante los halagos de los chicos, por lo que decidieron darle una pequeña ayuda a su amiga

—Te vez realmente bien Juvia, de seguro captaras más de una mirada—hablo Lucy con mirada de complicidad que de inmediato fue captada por la peliazul

—No digas eso Lucy—sonrió la maga

—Yo digo lo que veo, y creo que romperás más de un corazón—dijo picara la rubia

—Si Juvia-san se ve muy linda—agrego sonriente Wendy

—Fro piensa lo mismo—exclamo el gatito volando a los brazos de la peliazul

—Tendremos que salir a buscar chicos Juvia, aunque si Lyon te ve así no creo que tengas que buscar—comento Cana y ¡bingo! Otro gruñido por parte del siempre indiferente Gray

—Callo redondito—susurro Sting al oído de Juvia, lo cual hizo que ella se sonrojara al saber que su Gray-sama la noto, esto fue visto por el mago de hielo quien malinterpreto las cosas pensando en que le habría dicho el malnacido rubio para sonrojarla así.

—Podrían dejar esto y seguir con la puta fiesta—hablo de mala manera y claramente irritado el mago ojinegros, aunque para su suerte le hicieron caso y la fiesta continuo como de costumbre

* * *

Mientras la fiesta continuaba, en el jardín principal del Hotel Pacific se comenzaba a desarrollar una conversación un tanto más profunda...

—Y bien Natsu, de que quieres hablar—pregunto el maestro con un leve sonrojo, clara muestra de que estaba algo ebrio

—Viejo… estoy enfermo—contesto Natsu

—Q-que tú que—se espanto el maestro, que ese mocoso estuviera enfermo era más raro que ver a Cana sobria

—Lo que oíste viejo—menciono cabizbajo el pelirosa

—Y que es lo que tienes—indago el maestro

—Pues…esque… mis manos sudan, mis mejillas se encienden, tartamudeo, me pongo nervioso, soy torpe, quiero mostrarme más fuerte y valiente, parece que mi corazón se va a salir de aquí—menciono poniendo su mano en su pecho—también soy agresivo y me enfado con cualquier idiota que se acerque a… a L-Lu-Lucy—añadió con un salvaje sonrojo hasta las orejas— ¿qué es lo que me pasa viejo?

—El maestro no cabía de la sorpresa… Natsu, su Natsu, el mocoso que llego a su gremio contando que lo crio un dragon, el mocoso al que le dio "la charla" sobre la adolescencia, el mocoso que destruye todo a su paso y que jamás y bien digo JAMAS se fijo en ninguna de sus compañeras esta...—enamorado—dijo en un susurro el viejito—Natsu lo que tú tienes es algo que pasa solo una vez en la vida y solo una persona te puede ayudar—añadió con tono serio

—E-es grave ¿Quién me puede curar viejo?—se espanto el pelirosa

—Si, creo que es grave y la única que te puede ayudar es Lucy—respondió tranquilamente

—¿Lucy? Pero si Lucy no usa magia de curación, en que me puede ayudar ella—dijo extrañado el dragon Slayer

—El maestro se paso la mano por el rostro sabiendo que si no le decía explícitamente a Natsu el JAMAS se daría cuenta por si solo—Natsu lo que a ti te ocurre es que estas enamorado de Lucy—soltó sin el más mínimo tacto.

Y entonces; espero. Espero, espero, espero y por mil delioras que siguió esperando pero el maldito mocoso solo se quedo callado y con cara de tarado procesando la información…

—Natsu, acaso no dirás nada—pregunto Makarov algo irritado

—Lucy… estoy enamorado de Lucy—hablo mas para si mismo el pelirosa luego de salir del transe, a lo que el maestro solo asintió—pero viejo, ella es mi compañera, mi amiga, yo no puedo estar enamorado de ella

—Natsu, es lo más normal del mundo estar enamorado; créeme que a todos les pasa, de hecho estoy seguro que varios más del gremio pasaran por situaciones muy similares a la tuya y no tiene nada de malo a su edad—dijo Makarov con toda la paciencia del mundo y lo que vino, eso si no se lo esperaba… Natsu sonrió de oreja a oreja y lo levanto por los aires dándole un abrazo

— ¡Estoy enamorado viejo! ¡Me enamore de Lucy!—decía emocionado aun girándolo por los aires— ¡Me enamore de la chica más linda del gremio!—continuo celebrando el pelirosa— ¡Le gane a los cabrones de Gray y Gajeel!

—Natsu—llamo la atención el maestro—de verdad estas feliz solo porque le "ganaste" a ese par

—Bueno no… también estoy feliz porque me gusta Lucy—hablo con su clásica sonrisa en el rostro, la cual alivio al maestro

—Entonces… ¿Cuándo le dirás lo que sientes?—se intereso el maestro y de nuevo…Nada, el pelirosa nuevamente se quedo callado con expresión de idiota… definitivamente seria una larga charla

* * *

Los molestos rayos del sol interrumpieron sus sueños, una especie de gruñido salió de su garganta e intento cubrir sus ojos con su brazo para volver a dormir, pero sus intentos fueron inútiles ya que un fuerte dolor de cabeza gracias a la monumental resaca que tenia la obligo a despertar del todo, fue entonces cuando recordó fragmentos de lo ocurrido la noche anterior…

Gajeel, Gray y Natsu cantando la cucaracha sobre el techo de la cabaña de las chicas y usando un traje de cucaracha que quien sabe de dónde sacaron; Erza con traje de novia insultando a todo aquel que se le acercara y exigiendo a Jerall; Levy, Lucy, Wendy y Juvia riendo exageradamente, intentando hacer uso de sus supuestos poderes de mujer maravilla, Gatubela, Capitana América y Spider Girl respectivamente ; Laxus lloriqueando porque pikachu no quería ser su mascota y Elfman consolándolo diciendo que Pikachu no es un hombre por rechazarlo; Sting intentando saltar los techos de las cabañas disfrazado de tortuga ninja y Rogue de pantera rosa alardeando que su traje hacia juego con el de Frosh; el maestro vestido con un pijama de conejito rosado y el resto bebiendo con las clásicas multi-personalidades de los borrachos, donde están los alegres, los sentimentales, los enojones, etc...

—A Juvia y a los demás realmente se les paso la mano—dijo la peliazul viendo a su alrededor y encontrándose con una cabaña patas arriba y sus amigos completamente dormidos, desparramados y aun con sus disfraces puestos—de donde habremos sacado los disfraces—se preguntaba la maga

—Fue toda una fiesta al estilo Fairy Tail—hablo Lucy llevándose la mano a la cabeza

—Lucy, lo siento te desperté—menciono Juvia

—No te preocupes—sonrió la rubia—siento que mi cabeza se va a partir—se quejo la maga

—Juvia siente lo mismo… eso le pasa a Juvia por aceptar el duelo de Cana—dijo la peliazul recordando como aguanto valientemente hasta la decima copa

—Pero aun así resististe mucho—sonrió Lucy dirigiendo su mirada hasta el reloj en la pared— ¡Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyya!

—¡¿Qué ocurre?!—se despertaron todos ante el estrepitoso grito de la rubia, para luego maldecirse internamente por beber tanto y ahora tener una resaca de muerte

—El concurso… comienza a las 15:30 y ya son las 14:50… nos quedamos dormidos—hablo la maga de espíritus

—Rayos… todos comiencen a moverse—ordeno la Scarlet ignorando su dolor de cabeza, todos consientes de lo peligrosa que puede ser una Erza enfadada y peor aun con resaca, prefirieron cumplir con lo ordenado

* * *

Sin saber ni como lo lograron, todos nuestros magos se encontraban en el lugar del concurso justo dos minutos antes de que este comenzara; su resaca ya casi no existía gracias a la magia de Wendy, pero aun así no venían con sus mejores caras. Todavía se preguntaban de donde habrán sacado tantos disfraces, pero eso realmente no los complicaba demasiado, ya se enterarían cuando les llegara algún reclamo; lo que les preocupaba era la multa que les había puesto el Hotel Pacific por los destrozos y disturbios, claro que estaban acostumbrados ya que cada vez que hacían una fiesta fuera del gremio, terminaban siendo vetados de algún lugar, con multas monumentales o con todos en la cárcel... Si, esas eran las consecuencias de una fiesta al estilo Fairy Tail

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este cap(:

Se que no vimos mucho del plan de Juvia, pero mas adelante se intensificara la tortura hacia Gray... veremos como Sting y Rogue se esmeran en ayudar a su amiga, esque realmente me encantan esos dos *¬*

Gracias por su apoyo, realmente vale mucho(:

Adios(:


End file.
